


Thrall

by Iocane, photonromance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Behavior Modification, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Brainwashed!Poe, Brainwashing, Branding, Breathplay, Dark fic, False Memories, First Order!Finn, First Order!Poe, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulative!Finn, Officer!Finn, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Sadistic!Finn, Scarification, TIE Pilot!Poe, long fic, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, will not escape the Finalizer. FN-2187 will see to it that he never wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

> I ask you, my sweet reader, to heed the tags. This is a dark fic. There will be mental, emotional, and physical abuse in the pursuit of a perfect slave. Finn is not a nice man. Poe will not be a nice man. There will be blood, there will be tears, there will be rough fucking and Poe will thank his keeper for all of it. Do I still have your attention? Then let us begin.
> 
> Kylo Ren didn't leave much of Poe behind when he was done taking what he needed in the interrogation. It's just enough for FN-2187 to work with.

Torture could be endured. 

It wasn't easy, but it could be done. Cuts and shocks and pressure and pain, it could be filed away, categorized and smothered in an interrogation mantra. Poe had done fine until Kylo Ren came in, tore his head open with the Force, and left the pilot hanging in his restraints, unconscious. He'd woken since then, briefly, to a migraine headache and a sense of confusion, like his memories had been stirred around right in his skull. Poe knew he was a prisoner but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he'd been doing to get himself captured.

He was waking again, dimly, to find his headache had eased somewhat, a dull ache instead of a searing agony. The noise that woke him proved to be the the cell door opening. Poe groaned internally. He was not ready to deal with another round, not with Ren, not with another interrogator. He wasn't even sure what he'd done to warrant being tortured. If they wanted to know what he had been  up to, they'd have better luck asking Ren than Poe. 

There was a Stormtrooper in the cell, a carry bag slung over their shoulder. They cycled the door shut and Poe raised in head to shoot them a cocky grin. "You come to play with me too?" He asked, his voice rough with screaming or disuse, he wasn't sure. The days had all run together and he wasn't sure how long he'd been left alone. 

Poe couldn't see it, but the 'trooper smiled, a wicked thing that he schooled away into an expression of gentle concern before slipping his helmet off and setting it on a prep table set into the wall. He took the bag from his shoulder and set it on the table as well. 

"Shh. No, to answer your question, I'm not here to add to this mess." The 'trooper hushed Poe, a gloved finger rising to press against his lips. He looked down at the digit, confused for a moment. "Don't talk so loudly." The 'trooper told him sternly, "You scratched your throat up screaming and that only makes it worse." He was handsome, a full face and dark eyes. His mouth was full and sweet, turned down into a worried frown. Poe watched the 'trooper check his vitals in a display screen beside the restraint chair. 

The prisoner was underfed, per his own orders, and the 'trooper pretended it worried him deeply. "When did you last eat?" He asked gently. 

 Poe shrugged, trying to seem disaffected. "Not sure. They don't keep a chrono where I can see it." He said, like his stomach hadn't been cramping in hunger, "I figured someone would get around to it." He tracked the 'trooper, even as he moved around the chair to check the rest of the systems. The man hadn't done anything violent yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to. Poe knew how this worked by now. 

He was still coherent, the 'trooper mused, scrolling through the things he'd endured thus far. Most of the time Ren bothered to interrogate a prisoner himself, they were left shattered, husks of their former selves. That Poe was still able to speak, let alone act so nonchalant, was a testament to his strength. "It has been three days, nine hours since you were captured." He said absently, coming around the chair to check a last data feed, the lock logs to the chair. Poe hadn't left it for longer than it took to relieve himself in the three days he'd been held. 

"Hmm." Poe hummed, noncommittal. He remembered, like a flash of lighting in the dark, a meal of spiced meat and rice, eaten with a flat bread on a rickety chair in a dusty market. The memory of the taste of that meal made his stomach clench in hunger. "I could use a kip." He said, casually as he could, "It's hard work being tortured."

The 'trooper laughed softly. Poe couldn't help but look up at the sound, shocked. "It can be, at that." the 'trooper said gently. He dipped a hand into the pack he'd brought and removed a ration bar. Poe's mouth watered at the sight alone. The 'trooper opened it, breaking off a corner and eating it, showing Poe as he did, before breaking a second, bigger piece, and holding it to Poe's mouth. 

He bothered to prove to Poe it was safe to eat and he couldn't help but be thankful. He wanted the bite badly. Poe opened his mouth to accept the little piece of bar, hardly chewing it before he swallowed. "That's a good boy." The 'trooper said softly, almost under his breath, like he wasn't aware he was saying it. Poe let it go. He really wanted the rest of that ration bar. When he wolfed down the next bite, the 'trooper touched his mouth again, this time with the backs of his fingers. "Chew your food," He admonished. After a moment, he added, concerned, "If you choke, I can't exactly help you." He didn't elaborate and it was a calculated choice. 

"Are you this sweet on every Resistance pilot that comes through this chair or am I special?" Poe asked, just to barb the man. He was being too nice. Something was up. And as much as Poe wanted the food he had, he wasn't in the mindset to handle whatever this 'trooper was trying on him.

The 'trooper looked away, hesitating and it made Poe curious. "What do you think?" He asked instead of answering. This pilot had a reputation among the Order for being a flirt when under pressure and the 'trooper was banking on that reflex to be the pilot's undoing. 

"I think you must have a weakness for pretty Resistance flyboys." Poe teased, winking. He full expected to be punched for his taunting. The other interrogators hadn't liked his lip and more than one had slapped him, just to silence him. 

It was just what the 'trooper had hoped for. He looked away, shy, and only managed to look back at the pilot through his lashes. "I'm not here for me." He said, his breath gone shaky as he held up another bite of food with trembling fingers. "Open." Let the boy think he had an ally, a chance in hell, and the 'trooper would _have_ him.

The 'trooper didn't hit him. He went soft and shy instead and Poe had to reassess. "They got the information they wanted. I'm pretty sure." He said quietly, taking another bite of the ration bar. He finished chewing before he asked his next question. "Did they send you to put me down?" It didn't make sense to feed him just to shoot him, but maybe he was just being humoured before they did the deed. 

"Good boy." The 'trooper said softly, a breath of words again, before he answered the question put to him. "Would I be wasting a perfectly good protein bar if my orders were to put you down?" He asked, turning his own humour on the pilot gently. The 'trooper cocked his head, reaching up to brush his thumb along Poe's bottom lip to dust off a lingering crumb. He drew the thumb to his own mouth, tongue darting out as if to lick up a crumb. There was nothing there, nothing worth chasing, but it established an intimacy they would soon share. 

Poe was left blinking. This 'trooper was terribly comfortable with Poe. It wasn't bad, he was gentle and Poe was starting to like him. He had food after all. And he wasn't punching. "I dunno." He said, watching the man lick his thumb, "Maybe you're just a softie. Willing to give a dying man a last meal." 

"No." The 'trooper kept his head low, looking up at Poe through his lashes. "Open." He ordered gently, offering another bite. The pilot took the bite without question and studied the 'trooper, as best he could with his head scrambled. Now was the best time to begin earning the poor thing's trust, when he couldn't manage to make or keep connections about the risks involved. Right now, he was going to trust the 'trooper that fed him because he had nothing else left to him. 

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Poe asked as the 'trooper opened another ration bar, "You guys eat resistance fighters or what?"

"Ration bars don't have any fat. And we don't eat people?" He pointed out, giving Poe another bite, followed by a breathless, "Good boy."

"They don't teach you guys humour here?" Poe teased around his mouthful, the pet name already forgotten. 

"Teach... Humour?" The 'trooper blushed, looking away as he fiddled with the wrapper on the ration bar, "I'm sorry, I didn't know- Um- Maybe- Maybe you could teach me?" He said shyly, tone designed in every way to make the pilot sorry he'd thought to taunt this clearly gentle man.

"Hell, I'm sorry." Poe said softly, just as the 'trooper had planned, guilt in the lines of his face, "I'm just hungry, and it- I get snippy when I'm tortured." He gave a smile, crooked but genuine and the 'trooper smothered a wicked grin. 

He nodded instead, head down as he crumbled up the ration wrapper. "I'll- I'll bring more food, and some water next time." He said in a rush, packing up his bag and scooping up his helmet. He was sure to avoid looking the pilot in the face. It wouldn't do for him to catch the calculation in his eyes. He played at flustered as he fumbled with his bag. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised softly, rushing for the door as he shoved his helmet on. 

Poe was left alone again. At least he wasn't hungry. He let his head fall back on the support cuff. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but it wasn't supposed to be. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

Outside, the 'trooper, FN-2187, leaned against the wall and took a slow breath. He took off his helmet and tossed it into the bag he carried as he sauntered off, a pair of helmeted 'troopers stepping quickly out of his way. Their first meeting had gone well, he mused. The Force interrogation had left the pilot susceptible and FN-2187 intended to use his access to the man to his full benefit. He would have Poe on his knees, pleading, in the half the time it had taken Phasma to break their last prisoner. FN-2187 smiled to himself, absent and cruel. He looked forward to their time together immensely. 


	2. Mr. Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, HEED THE TAGS! This is where blood starts to play a part.
> 
> This is pure mind fuckery and only the very start of what is in store for Poe Dameron.

FN-2187 took his time after he finished with the pilot. Stripping out of the uniform he'd borrowed from the Armory, he had dinner in the mess and returned to his quarters for the night. He didn't dream. He was off shift the next day, but routine woke him at the same time, two minutes before his chono sounded. After a wash and run, he joined the shift crew in the mess, eating alone as he considered his plan for the pilot on the coming cycle.

He chose plain clothes for his true introduction to the pilot, black training pants and a long sleeved shirt. There was no trace of the gentle 'trooper the pilot had met the day before. His boots, now the officer's boots his position required, were heavier on the ground than the Stormtrooper's and he knew the pilot could hear his approach after the door cycled open.

It was the sound of the door that jolted Poe awake. He was getting good at sleeping in the chair and as handy as it was, it was a problem when someone stomped in to check on him outside of the regular checks. He grinned at the sight of the 'trooper from the day before, san armor. "Hey, buddy-" He said cheerfully, his smiling fading and his words trailing as he realized something was off. The man in front of him wasn't the sweet kid that had brought him food just the day before. He had the same face, sure, but this man was every inch a soldier.

The Man smiled, cruel, and said nothing, looking the pilot up and down. His mouth, so much like the one that had seemed soft and lush the day before, turned into a sneer. He clearly found Poe lacking. The Man stepped forward, looking over Poe once more before delivering a powerful punch, directly to Poe's right cheek. The cut laid there days ago split open, a fresh bruise blooming with it as Poe cried out, as shocked as he was in pain. His head snapped to the side with it, ear ringing.

"You sure know to set a man up," Poe hissed, licking out over his lip to be assured it was still whole, "You were much cuter yesterday when you had food." He couldn't curl up the way he'd like, move away from the man now towering over him. Poe tipped his chin up defiantly, resigning himself to another interrogation.

The Man fisted a hand in Poe's hair and pulled back sharply, exposing his throat. He could picture his hand around it, squeezing. For now, however, he leaned in, the tip of his tongue dragging up the pilot's cheek, tasting his sweat and blood. 

Poe bit back a whimper at the hand in his hair but he couldn't help but writhe at the tongue on his cheek. Wet and warm and- He writhed to cover his full body shudder. "I'm bleeding, you sick fuck." Poe grunted, straining in the man’s hold, "At least I know I was right, you do eat resistance fighters."

The Man hadn't missed the pilot's reaction to the hand in his hair, or the rest of it, and his defiant words gave him the loveliest idea. After another drag of his tongue he gave a sharp twist to the pilot's hair. He sank his teeth into the pilot's jaw, holding tight until the skin was just about to break. When he released at last, he licked the double crescent.

Shit. Poe needed to learn to shut his mouth. General Organa was telling him all the time. But did he listen? The running commentary in his head did little to distract from the bite being delivered to his jaw of all places. It felt stupid until the man pulled off. This time, he worked his jaw and the bite made it impossible to do it without pain spidering across his skin.

The Man licked his lips, but much differently than before. This wasn't a shy, nervous gesture, this was a predatory one. He still hand his hand twisted in the pilot's hair and he gave an experimental yank, still close enough to see his pulse beating in his throat. 

Poe couldn't stifle a grunt at the vicious pull on his hair. Fuck but it hurt. He was looking straight up now, the bite on his jaw pulled taut as as his hair. He was terrified, his pulse flickering in his throat. But he couldn't let this man see any more than that. "You got a thing for pulling a man's hair?" He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

The Man said nothing, enjoying the pilot's chatter. He licked the bite mark one more time, slow, lingering, then the cut, tasting his sweat and blood once more. His hand fell away and he stepped back, resuming the same position he'd had when entering the room, parade rest. His head was cocked to the side, assessing his handiwork. 

Poe knew he was shaking when the man finally, finally, let him go. He didn't look away though, raising his chin to meet the soldier's eye. "The fuck is this?" He asked roughly, "Psych 101, how to fuck with prisoners?"

That almost cruel smile again, and, without a word, the Man strode out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Now would be the hard part. The longer wait. Enough for the pilot to start to get delirious with hunger, pain, and the remnants of what Ren had done to him. 

Poe let himself crumble back into the restraint chair. He hurt. But this wasn't like the interrogation before. Those 'troopers had been clinical and impersonal and this sick fuck was licking him. And he was hungry besides. The ration bar had only lasted so long and he wasn't getting nearly enough to drink. His legs were cramping from the time in the chair. He was let out to relieve himself and nothing else. He was less and less able to walk. He couldn't be sure how long had passed. His sense of time was shot. As were all his other senses. Ren had done a number on him and he barely slept for the nightmares and the hunger. It was starting to wear on him. He couldn't imagine what else they hoped to get out him. He was starving and shaking and stiff when the door opened again to reveal the 'trooper he'd dreaded returning.


	3. Break Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 gets his name and Poe starts to wonder... Did Ren screw up his head worse than the thought?

When he returned to the pilot's cell, FN-2187's entire demeanor was different, less stiff and upright. He also he had armor on again, this time ever so slightly soiled. It gave the illusion that he was sneaking in after his shift.

Once the door closed behind him, he moved closer. "They haven't cleaned you up yet?" he asked quietly. He set his bag on the table and he fished out a handful of white packets. Opening one, he withdrew a small wipe, soaked with cleaning and healing agents. Standing, he began to carefully - tenderly - wipe the blood from Poe's face.

Poe flinched away from the sting of antiseptic on his cut. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused. "Why are you- The fuck do you care if I'm clean?" He was a mess, it felt like a year since he'd last had a shower. Blood was in still crusted lines down his throat from the first interrogation. The bite on his jaw still ached when he spoke.

"You could get an infection, especially here." FN-2187 rested his fingers right beside the bite mark, but not on it. He opened another wipe and carefully cleaned the bite mark, lashes lowered but he watched Poe. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he cleaned.

"Sorry for not taking the meat with you?" Poe sneered. He was angry. This kid, fuck him, wasn't a kid at all. This 'trooper had bitten Poe. Licked the blood off his cheek for star's sake.

FN-2187 held still, his face and voice full of confusion as he blinked slowly at Poe. "What are you talking about?" While he waited for an answer, he resumed his gentle cleaning; the bite, the cut on his cheek and the one on his temple.

Poe faltered. What? "You fucking bit me." Poe reminded him, sounding more unsure than he wanted to. "You're cleaning your teeth marks today after you put them there."

FN-2187 swallowed, having to suppress a grin. Finally he said, very softly. "Are you sure it was me?" The resistance didn't know where storm troopers came from, and clones had been used in the last war. It wasn't unreasonable to plant the idea that he had a doppelganger on the ship.

Poe looked down at the 'trooper's hands, clutching at a cleaning towel. "I just-" He looked away to the corner of the room, confused, "I thought so." Maybe Ren had done more damage than Poe thought. The other 'troopers hadn't taken off their helmets... maybe... maybe Poe was losing it. He fell quiet, looking away as the kid went back to working on his bloody skin.

FN-2187 produced a washcloth and bottle of water. "Close your eyes," he instructed. When he did, he poured water onto the cloth and carefully washed Poe's face. He'd taken the water from a freezer unit only moments before bringing it here - it was soothingly cold.

Poe didn't say anything, shivering under the cold towel on his face. It felt good though, cool and he was clean finally. Or his face, anyway. The towel scratched over the stubble he had in coming in but it felt good. He hadn't been touched in what felt like weeks.

He set the washcloth aside, and picked up the bottle. "Can you lift your head?" the 'trooper asked gently, as if he hadn't been accused of ... well, exactly what he'd done. The hardest part right now was not fitting his teeth on that delicious mark and squeezing.

Poe raised his chin and tried not to flinch as he exposed the mark still aching in his jaw. "Am I gonna live, doc?" he teased weakly. He didn't want this kid to hate him. This kid had been nothing but good to him. It was... the other one that had hurt him.

FN-2187 let a slow smile come to his face as he lifted his gaze. "I hope so," he said, almost like a prayer. "Open. Drink," he ordered gently, placing the water bottle to his lips.

Poe opened for the bottle, eager for a drink as cool as the cloth on his face had been. It was pure blessing, cool water on his cracked lips. He was ready to gulp down the entire thing.

"Good boy," FN-2187 whispered. He let some of it trickle onto Poe's mouth, his thumb brushing it over the chapped lips to soothe them. "Is that better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Poe panted softly, letting the kid soothe him for a moment before he pulled away. "You say that a lot." He added, curious.

Finn looked away, lashes lowering shyly. "D-does it bother you?" he asked, tongue peeking out to wet his lips nervously. He had to keep his eyes lowered, lest the pilot see the calculations happening behind them.

"No, no, it's okay," Poe assured him, "I just wondered if it's a thing for you. Like a tic."

"I don't know. I just ... I like saying it ... to you?" he tried to put the right measure of shy and uncertain and a little hopeful into his quietly spoken words. He turned to the table and took a package from his bag - a ready meal this time.

"Oh." Wonderful. The kid was fixating on him. He considered telling the kid off, he was easily five years older than this kid, ten maybe. And the enemy besides. Poe needed to tell him off of it. But then the kid pulled a ration box from the bag he'd brought and Poe shut his damn mouth.

FN-2187 peeled open the top of the box, revealing a warm meal, the fragrance filling the air as he stepped closer to Poe.

Poe’s mouth watered at the smell coming off the box. He wasn't sure if he could eat much of it, it must a have been days since his last meal, but he intended to damn well try.

FN-2187 selected a small chunk of meat and offered it to Poe "Open," he said shyly.

Poe did as he was told, taking the bite before he was struck with a realization. "You could let me down," he pointed out once he'd swallowed, "I'd behave. I just haven't had a chance to get out of this thing in about a hundred years."

The kid chewed his bottom lip, glancing between Poe's face, his hands and the door. He lifted his hand towards the controls, then drew back. "I shouldn't," he shook his head, looking conflicted.

"Please?" Poe tried, trying for sweetness, "I'm not going to try anything dumb, I want that food." He gestured with his fingers to the box in the kid’s hands. "I don't want you to get in trouble and leave me alone again. I just wanna stretch a little." He tried for a winning smile.

Drawing a shaky breath, FN-2187's eyes darted around the room. "They'd kill me if you got out," he whispered, setting the box down.

"I'm not in any shape to run." Poe confessed softly, "I haven't eaten, I've been chained up. I just want to sit down."

He moved out of Poe's line of sight, remotely locking the door and binding the chair controls to his code only. Only then did he thumb the button to release him.

The controls hissed open and only the angle kept Poe from falling out. He crossed his hands to rub at his wrists, chafed where they'd been held. The skin was raw and pink and he moved to step out of the rack and immediately stumbled as his knees gave out.

The 'trooper caught him easily, arms around his waist "I've got you," he whispered gently as he helped Poe to the ground.

Poe was flushed pink at needing such help. "Thanks," he mumbled, patting the kid on the arm as he helped him to sit on the deck. He managed a cocky grin regardless. "See, I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

FN-2187 withdrew some ointment from his bag and took Poe's hand. Carefully he rubbed it into the chafed skin.

"I'll be alright, you know." Poe said absently. "It probably won't scar just for being a little raw." He couldn't help his eyes wandering back to the box of food. "And a little lotion can wait? I am really hungry."

The 'trooper nodded. "Okay. Can you lift your arms?" he asked, taking the box into one hand, lifting out a morsel of meat and eating it, as if proving it was safe.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Poe rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers one at a time. Stretched them both over his head and back, his shirt riding up as he arched his back at the same time, grunting in satisfaction as his bones popped in a rapid crackle.

The 'trooper watched, letting his breath hitch as his eyes lingered on the patch of unblemished skin revealed by the shirt riding up. His tongue darted out again and he looked away, clearing his throat. "There's … the water, too," he said, moving the bottle where Poe could get it after handing him the box.

Poe took the box of food gratefully and took two big bites in succession before he stopped to chew them. "I should slow down," he said outloud, more to himself than the other man, "Thank you though, for the food. The water too." He scooped up another bite before he spoke again. "I haven't asked your name."

"It wouldn't matter," he said with easy casualness. "I ... don't have one," he looked down, playing with one of the wrappers from the wipes, as if nervous.

"No," Poe said, disbelieving, "They have to call you something, there's no way you don't have a name."

"I have a... designation," he admitted, as if it were a difficult thing. He'd never had a name, never cared about having one before his promotion. And he still hadn't decided on what to be once he was officially a Captain.

"A designation is a name." Poe pointed out, taking another bite. He found the question curious. Surely the kid had seen his name on the paperwork?

"Wh-what should I call you?"

"Poe," He said anyway, "Poe Dameron. Do I get your designation?"

With a shy smile, he answered. "FN-2187" he said quietly. He took the ointment and slid down to Poe's ankles, easing his pant leg up enough to see the reddened skin there, too.

"FN, huh?" Poe asked, swallowing his bite of food. He tried not to flinch when the kid rolled his pant leg up, though he only partially succeeded. "FN. Like, Finn? You like that? Can I call you Finn?"

"Finn?" He said slowly, licking his lips as if tasting the word. "I like that," he gave Poe his biggest smile yet - still reserved but it had that natural sunniness he was so good at faking.

Poe couldn't help but smile at the kid's cheerful smile. "I'm glad. I like it too, Finn." He took a drink from the water bottle and managed another bite before he had to put the box of food aside. "I'm glad you brought me something to eat, Finn, but I can't finish this."

"I-" He took a breath. "I don't know when I'll be able to come back. Try another bite," he picked up a morsel and held it to Poe's lips. "Open up, just one more bite," he coaxed, licking his own lips as his eyes rested on Poe's.

"I'll get sick, if I eat too much." Poe complained, though he took the bite, "But this is it, okay?" He watched the kid licking his lips and found himself mimicking the motion. He seemed to do it an awful lot. And Poe didn't mind. He-He had a nice mouth. It just ... It looked so much like the man….

"You've got ..." this time there really was a tiny drop of gravy. Finn swiped it with his thumb and licked it clean, eyes lowered shyly.

"Hey," Poe said softly, reaching out to tip the kid's chin up with his hooked finger. "Hey. How old are you, Finn?" he asked gently

He let out a slow, rather shaky breath. "T-twenty four," he said quietly, licking then biting his lip as if shy, playing up to his youthful features. Was the pretty pilot starting to fall for him? Delicious.

Poe smiled gently. "You didn't look very old when I first saw you." he said, "I just wondered since then." He let go of Finn and returned both of his hands to the water bottle to take another drink. "You- you look kind of smitten." he said carefully, "I just don't want you to get in trouble over me. You look to be sneaking."

Finn ducked his head, turning away as if too embarrassed to look at Poe. Instead he was trying to hide the evil smirk that threatened to surface. Finally he spoke. "I-I am. I'm not supposed to be here," he said, licking his lips.

"Hell." Poe rubbed his hair absently, "I appreciate it. I'm glad you brought me food. Damn am I glad, but you can't get caught here. I don't know what they do to you guys for not following orders, but it can't be good."

"Th-they ... it isn't good," he said quietly, seeming to suppress a shudder. He took Poe's hands and rubbed the ointment into his wrists now that he was done with his food.

Poe let the kid take his hands and watched him rub the lotion in. His hands were big, calloused by a soldier's life. "You can't get caught here. " he said again softly, "I don't know what times they patrol or when they check on me." He stopped the kid with both hands, got his attention with a gentle smile. "And you can't visit me if you're in the next cell over, right?"

Finn let his eyes drift to Poe's hands holding his own. His thumb moved, just slightly, grazing against Poe's skin. "I should go," he breathed, licking his lip.

"You be careful, okay?" Poe reminded him, pushing himself to his feet unsteadily. He stretched once more and returned to the chair.

"I'll come back when I can," Finn - he smiled at the name- said. "I-is there anything you'd like. To eat?" he asked, choice shy and a little hopeful as he reengaged the restraints. "I can't promise but ... I-I can try," he said when he stepped into view again, helmet tucked under his arm.

"I can't ask that of you." Poe sighed, though he managed a small smile, "Just be safe. And hopefully we can meet again." He knew they were pushing it as it was. He wasn't ready to lose the bare kindness of this kid to his own greed.

Finn's next series of movements was very carefully calculated, down to the unsteady breathing. He ducked his head shyly, then lifted it enough to watch Poe through heavy lashes. He hesitated, then stepped forward. He looked for a moment like he was going to kiss Poe. Then seemed to chicken out at the last moment and his lips fell elsewhere - right on the bite mark. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he drew back. Then he shoved his helmet in place and all but fled from the room, bag in hand.

The kid fled the room and Poe sighed, head falling back against the chair again. Hell. He shouldn't be encouraging this. But he was nice enough. Brought food. The shape of his mouth was still warm against the bite on his jaw. Poe settled back and took a slow breath. He would simply take kindness where he found it.


	4. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's great fear comes to the fore and he wants for his sweet little 'trooper for relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so good to us. Such lovely readers come to such a dark feast! We endeavor to do right by you with each chapter and while I (Photon) have been quiet in the comments, I adore each one!

As he had before, Finn waited some hours before he returned to his pilot. He was freshly showered, body humming his recent workout. He was sporting a small addition, thanks to consmeticts. Above his right eyebrow was a cut, partially healed. He's considered the age of the wound: It seemed about two days healed, perhaps obtained shortly after leaving Poe for the last time. The door hissed open and slammed closed behind him as he strode into the room, every inch the soldier again. Head cocked, he stared Poe down, not saying anything

Poe woke at the hiss of the door. He raised his head from where it had rolled forward in his sleep. Poe took a slow breath at the sight of the man before him. "Miss me?" He asked with a crooked smile.

The man stepped forward, smirking. Strong fingers took Poe by the chin, pulling uncomfortably at the bite mark without touching it. He forced Poe's head up and to the side, putting the mark into the cell's dim light for himself. At the same time, he cast light on the cut over his eye.

There was nothing to be done to resist the manhandling, but he could bite back. Poe glared up at the man, sneering at the sight of his injury. "Someone catch you without that bucket on your head?" He asked. He had to say something. His hands... His hands were rough and broad- so much like Finn.

All it earned him was a smirk. The man let his thumb rub over the bite mark before he stepped back again. This time when he raised his hand, he delivered a textbook perfect punch directly to Poe's uninjured cheek. It was followed immediately by a second, then a third. The third broke the skin, blood spattering the concrete floor. And the man's hand apparently. He raised his hand to his mouth, licking the blood from his knuckles.

The only noise that had accompanied the the smack of flesh on flesh was Poe's muted grunt of pain. He was shaking with it by the time the skin split, blood hot and dripping down his cheek. Again. When he looked up the coughed at the sight of the man licking his knuckles. "Sick fuck." Poe muttered, looking away. He looked too much like the kid to let his eyes linger. Poe didn't want to think about him while this man was here.

When Poe looked aside, the man knew exactly why. He stepped forward and gripped his hair, forcing his head back to meet the pilot's eyes. Without breaking that eye contact, he leaned in slowly, deliberately, his tongue drawing up his cheek to lap up the blood. He did it again. And again. Tiny little kitten licks cleaning his cheek, as tender as Finn had ever been to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Poe gasped, struggling, however ineffictively. He hated it. Poe didn't want to think about Finn, look at this man who so resembled him, while he molested him.

The pilot was helpless and the man couldn't help but smile, feral and pleased. The last lick was well clear of the wound, licking him just to taste the salt of his skin. The hand in Poe's hair remained, the man's free hand falling to tug open the top few buttons of the pilot's shirt.

Those hands, warm and familiar, slid into the open shirt, over Poe's collarbone and throat, gentle as- as- "Stop!" Poe shouted, panic filling his chest, "Fucking- Don't fucking touch me-" Instead, the hand tightened on his neck, the man's thumb resting over his pulse-point as he squeezed, just slightly. Poe immediately gagged. It wasn't tight, not yet, but the size of it, the roughness of it was too much. Too much like Finn. "Stop, you fucker!"

The man only twisted his hand in Poe's hair tighter, keeping his head pulled back as the man tightened his hold. He quite enjoyed the way Poe struggled, the gagging he couldn't seem to control. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he pressed up, cutting off his hair by another milimetre.

"Nnng-" Poe arched up, trying to buck the man's hand. "What do you want?" He hissed finally, "Just- tell me- what you- ah- want-"

What more was there to want? The man let himself look over Poe, enjoying the twisting and arching of his body. Leaning forward, he brushed soft lips against Poe's jaw, moving back toward his ear. He gave his lobe a slow, gentle suck, keeping utterly silent all the while.

"Please," Poe whimpered, closing his eyes in an effort to escape, "Don't do this- please-"

He was trembling. Shaking. He couldn't control it. The man only barely suppressed a chuckle, he was too fond of the silence that seemed to unnerve Poe to break it. Ignoring the pilot's plea, he continued, pressing tender kisses along Poe's jaw as his hand squeezed tighter, finally pushing enough to compromise Poe's breath.

Poe sobbed, shaking as his breath was stolen. The man wouldn't speak, wouldn't say what he wanted, and Poe couldn't figure it out. He was helpless. Kissed. And it was worse, somehow. Worse than the hitting. Than the cutting. The man kissed him and gentled him and choked him. Poe couldn't breathe past shallow, rapid little gasps. His pulse fluttered with his panic. He wanted to scream.

Lifting his head, the man studied Poe intently before letting go of his throat. His now free hand fell between them, cupping Poe's cock and squeezing. The touch was firm, but tempered with gentleness, the touch of a lover still learning.

"NO!" Poe cried, choking on his sudden breath, "Don't- please- don't-" He looked up the man, eyes wide and wet. "It's you, isn't it?" He pleaded softly, weakly, "You're- the kid- Finn- please-" The hand in his hair tightened with the accusation, dragging his head back as the hand on his cock did the same, squeezing tighter until Poe whined. The man licked him again, long drags of his tongue at the sweat on Poe's skin.

Forced to stare up at the ceiling, Poe sobbed, his body straining against his restraints, desperate to curl up on himself. Desperate to escape the man's touch. "Please don't do this-" He whimpered, "Please- Finn-"

Ah. The begging was sweeter than the man had hoped. And begging for the shy little stormtrooper, no less. The man and the 'trooper were one and the same, but it certainly wasn't going to admit to that now. Not until Poe was more thoroughly molded. A bit more broken. And absolutely in love with the sweet little 'trooper that didn't exist. The man continued with tender kisses trailed up Poe's throat and along his jaw. Then, with the suddenness of a viper, his teeth closed around Poe's jaw, opposite his last bite. His hand however, still stroked over Poe's cock, curious to see if he could come. He wouldn't insist on it though. This time.

"No-" Poe only barely breathed the word, his jaw clamped shut by the man's bite. He couldn't move. Couldn't make him stop. He tried to think of something, anything to take him out of the man's hold and his mind went directly to Finn. The sweet boy. The kind boy who'd brought him hot food and cleaned his wounds. There was still comfort to be had in him, even if this man with Finn's pretty face was biting him like he wanted to devour Poe. He closed his eyes and tried to be there again, tried to be- but the hand on his cock was insistent, stroking over his pants, down his length. Poe wanted to be sick. Though his traitorous cock thickened with the friction, he was far from aroused.

The bite went deeper and heavier and finally broke the skin. The man released Poe's cock and used both hands to fist Poe's hair, forcing his head back and to the side, leaving him open and exposed. At just the right angle to lick and suck at the fresh wound, lapping up the thin trails of blood.

There was nothing to do but let the man move him. What other choice did Poe have? He shuddered, body jerking with the force of his tremors, though it served to effort. He hurt. He was bleeding. Something small and hopeful in Poe's belly hoped the boy would come back. Maybe clean him up again before it became infected.

How sweetly the pilot trembled. The man drew back, stepping back to precise attention to study his prisoner. He needed work yet. But there was progress. Giving Poe a dismissive sneer, the man marched out, only pausing in the hallway to lick his lips clean, savoring the pilot's blood and sweat on his tongue.


	5. Sweet as Candy Sharp as Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe just wants a little comfort. Is that too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the delay dear reader! I am not always well and Io is so accommodating of me. In apology, I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for what I've missed.

On reaching his quarters, Finn stripped off the cosmetic wound, leaving his skin clear. It might not fool the pilot outright, but it would confuse his own memories. He only bothered waiting six hours- a short nap and a full meal- before he geared up to visit his pet project. He carried another warm meal, besides the wipes and disinfectant he would need. Armor buckled into place, Finn tucked his helmet under his arm before he cycled the door open and stepped into Poe's view. He gasped immediately in mock horror, gasping at the sight before him. The pilot's cheek had bruised beautifully, his cut was still raw and red. The second bite mark was swollen, crusted with blood.

Poe was unsteady in his restraints. The bite had bled steadily for what seemed like hours without a means of stopping it. He was worn with the adrenaline hangover, in terrible pain, his groin still aching distantly at being so abused. It took a moment for the battered man to process Finn's presence. And another few to realize who it was. He flinched away immediately, trying hard to sink back into the chair. "P-please-" He slurred, aching as he bite was agitated, "Don- no more- please-" 

"Shhh, shhh," Finn stepped close, his eyes lowered, "Shh, Poe." He pressed gentle fingers to the pilot's lips. In the light, it was plain, he didn't have the man's injury. "It's me, it's okay," he soothed. 

"Who are you?" Poe asked weakly. It felt like Finn, his hands were gentle and his voice soft but... But the man had been careful with him... right up until he... but the man didn't speak... "Why are you doing this?" He wasn't sure if he was talking to Finn anymore. He searched the boy's face, trying desperately to tell him from the other man. The cut. The cut wasn't there. The other man had been hurt. This wasn't him. Finn was okay. He was back. He had food. Poe looked up at the boy and choked on a sob. "Please let me out, Finn, please. I need to get out of this thing." 

"Of course," Finn moved quickly. He set the release on a time delay and by the time the wrist and ankle cuffs came off, Finn was in position to catch Poe as he stumbled out of the chair, pulling him into strong arms and setting him carefully on the floor. "I've got you." He said gently, touching Poe's unbruised cheek gently. The pilot was becoming deliciously scrambled and it was only a matter of time before he was entirely broken. 

"Who are you?" Poe asked again, looking up at the boy, wide eyed and frightened, "Please, just say it." He didn't seem to be aware of his hands clutching at the boy's armor plates, of how he curled into Finn, despite his fear. He wanted assurance, even a lie, that this wasn't that man. 

"I'm Finn," The boy said gently, one hand cradling Poe's head. "I'm your Finn." He added shyly, aiming to assure him. "D-did they tell you I did this?" Finn asked quietly, his voice shot with shock, confusion. 

"He has your face." Poe whimpered, searching Finn's face desperately, "He looks like you. Has your hands. He- he did this. He... he-" Poe couldn't give voice to the rest. He was shaking terribly, trying to hold to Finn to keep himself grounded. "Help me up?" He asked, softly, "I- I need to walk."

"Shh, hush." Finn murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Poe's forehead. "Let me clean you up?" He asked, touching the tender swelling around the fresh bite, "This could turn nasty."

The kiss didn't register at first. "Be quick?" Poe pleaded, "I need to move, he- I can still feel-" He wanted to pace, to shake off the ghost of the man's touch. But the gentler touch derailed his panic. "Finn?" He asked weakly, "Did- did you just- kiss me?"

Finn bit his lip, looking away shyly, lashing fluttering. "I-I'm sorry," He whispered, reaching for his bag, hands trembling just a big as he tore open a wipe. "I shouldn't have," one hand held Poe's jaw steady as the other dabbed at his bite. "I'll be quick, th-then I'll help you up, okay?" He asked, dabbing tenderly at the wound.

"Hey, hey no-" Poe reached up, touching Finn's cheek, "I- I was starting to panic. And you- you brought me don." He smiled, small and crooked with his bruises. "Thank you, Finn." He was eased, his breath steadied as he let Finn move him, clean the bite as best he could. The wipe stung fiercely on the open wounds but the antiseptic smell assured Poe that it was a good pain. 

Finn leaned forward, smiling, so he could blow gently on the wound to soothe the sting as he went. Finished, he dabbed it all with bacta. From there, he turned to Poe's other cheek, taking a damp cloth to wipe up the blood. Careful to keep his expression the picture of shy naiveté, Finn looked up at Poe, dabbing at his cut. "Y-you have a nice smile," He said quietly.

"I haven't had a reason to use it in a long time, it seems." Poe murmured. When Finn paused to clean another cut, Poe leaned in and kissed him gently. Just a small thing, just near the corner of his mouth. Poe knew his lips were chapped and he looked a terrible mess, but he wasn't prepared to have Finn leave him thinking he'd made a mistake. 

When Finn looked up, he was stunned, eyes wide. He looked away, cheeks growing warm. "T-thank you," he breathed, barely above a whisper. It was a momenta gain before he could move, stunned into inaction as he should have been. Finn licked his lips, tongue lingering at the spot where Poe's lips had been. He finally finished cleaning up, his fingers ghosting over the unblemished skin of Poe's cheek. "D-do you still want to walk around?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Poe shifted, fingers tracing the edge of the latest cut on his face, "Yeah, it might be good for me. A little walk." He rolled, moving to push himself up to his knees. 

"No, no, I've got you." Finn insisted, "Arms around my neck." He stood, once Poe had his arms around him, holding on. "Good boy." He breathed, hooking one arm around Poe's waist to hold him steady, the other moving to his shoulder. 

Poe wavered on his feet, but Finn held him firm despite his shaking knees. He was strong, of course he was, Finn was a soldier. He supported Poe almost completely for longer than Poe liked. They did a slow lap of the room with Poe limping along, pausing after that first circuit to let him catch his breath. "I'm sorry," He huffed, "I'm such a mess." Poe leaned up against the wall, just to take his weight off of Finn for a moment. "Would you mind taking me for a few laps?" He asked, just to be sure he wasn't being a burden, "Just a little more, and we can take a break, I promise."

"I'll give you whatever I can, Poe." Finn promised softly, his eyes lowered shyly. He kept his arm around Poe, holding him close as they walked slowly. Every time Poe slowed, Finn encouraged him gently, followed by a soft 'good boy' when he pushed through. Poe's body was shaking against him, weak and trembling and Finn was pleased to see him willing to reach his limits for his sweet 'trooper.

After the fourth lap, Poe gave in, his legs shaking. "I'm going to fall," He admitted, "Let's sit."

"I've got you." Finn murmured, easing Poe back.

Poe let himself fall back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Finn followed him and Poe smiled at the kid. He was so easy with contact now that they'd kissed and Poe was glad. It was nice to be touched kindly after so long isolated, then beaten. The kid was a relief.

"It's cooled a little." Finn sighed as he opened the food container they'd set aside, "Not hot anymore. But it's still warm." The box steamed as he opened it and Poe's mouth watered. 

"Four laps took a lot longer than I though." Poe admitted, "But I'll take warm, it smells good." Finn's hands fluttered briefly, as if he was nervous, and Poe caught his hands to still them. Trapped, Poe noticed the way Finn glanced down at his lips, at his open collar. It wasn't scary though. Not like when the Man had stripped him open. Finn's glances made him feel warm. Good.

"Hey," He said gently, "I'll be quick. And I'm grateful. I miss warm food." Poe scooped up a forkful of food and sighed at the taste. He was seriously deprived if box ready meals tasted this good. "Come here," He beckoned Finn closer, offering him a bite of food, "Come eat with me, my squadmates says it's not a meal without someone to share it with."

Finn rested a hand on Poe's leg as he leaned forward, full lips wrapping around the bite before drawing back and licking his lips with smile. "Thank you," he murmured, lips curving into a shy smile, "I've never shared a meal before. I mean, not like this."

"You guys don't share meals in the caf?" Poe asked, curious. He paused when he realized Finn may have only meant the sharing. "I mean together, not like this, eating out of the same box. I just don't want to waste all of this." He smiled gently, looking down into the box. "I didn't usually share a fork with my squad, you know?"

Finn nodded, his hand squeezing Poe's thigh gently where it rested. "We do, eat together, I mean. But never..." he gestured shyly to the shared meal. Finn licked his lips briefly, catching the tiny morsel of gravy at the corner of his mouth. 

"I haven't done it much myself," Poe told him gently, "But it's nice. I like the idea that I get to feed you in return." He smiled, even though he knew he looked like a horror show. He let his hand fall to squeeze Finn's where it lay on his knee. Scooping up another bite, he continued eating, leaving his hand there as they turn turns eating. 

Finn's breath faux caught at the press of Poe's hand against his, eyes fluttering shyly as he looked down. He licked his lips and reached for another bite of food. Finn let his eyes drift to Poe's lips, making sure Poe noticed. Leaning in, Finn reached out to brush his thumb against the corner of Poe's mouth, then sucked it clean. There'd been nothing there, but Finn enjoyed touching him, liked making Poe aware of their lips.

Poe wanted to laugh. What a sweet boy. He watched Finn lick his thumb and smiled. Poe wanted to press his own fingers to Finn's lips, full and warm as they looked. Instead, he looked away, stirring the food absently.

They finished the plate before before he could think to bring it up again.

"Thanks," Poe said softly, catching Finn's arm as he turned to pack up. When Finn looked back at him, Poe took a slow breath. "Thank you, Finn. For brining me food. And staying. You probably have order and work and all that but... Thanks for what you've done." Poe leaned in and kissed the boy, just gently, just a soft brush of lips. But it felt good. He was warm and plush and Poe's mouth felt electric with even that tiny thing.

Sweet as could be, Finn gasped, leaned into it when Poe made to back away, a little sound of distress in his throat. Loss. Poe looked sorry and Finn savored his victory. "Th-thank you," Finn whispered. Slowly, as if unaware of what he was doing, he brushed his fingertips against his lips, as if trying to recreate the pressure of the kiss. He swallowed tightly, his breathing a little quicker though he apparently struggled to control it. "I-I shouldn't keep coming back but ... I .. c-can't just leave you here." His eyes widened in sudden horror. "Y-you haven't told anyone, have you?" he squeaked, almost falling back in fearful realization, careful not to overplay it.

"No!" Poe said sharply, catching Finn's hands in his own, "No! He- he doesn't ask me things. He just..." Finn let himself flinch just slightly at the sharp 'No', then visibly suppressed it. "I'm sorry," Poe rushed, touching Finn's cheek with his fingertips, "I'm sorry, I won't be loud again."  

Poe trailed off. He didn't want to tell Finn that the man had groped him. He didn't want Finn to know that he had put his hands on Poe like that. "He punches, mostly," he said instead, "Doesn't ask things. I try to be quiet." He squeezed Finn's hands again, gently. "You mind if I kiss you again?" He asked softly.

Finn licked his lips, as if nervous, when Poe spoke of the other man. The punches, and the fib about trying to stay quiet, though of course he didn't call Poe on it. At the final question, his eyes come up to meet Poe's, a potent mixture of fear and desire, with the latter wining out. Careful, thoughtful, Finn traced a pink tongue over full lips. "I-I'd like ... it felt .. nice," he whispered shyly, swallowing and licking his lips again, his own eyes lingering on Poe's, as if both fixated on them and unable to meet his eyes properly

Smiling, Poe let the touch to Finn's jaw become a palm cupping the boy’s cheek. He smiled, gentle, as he let Finn stammer through his words. "It supposed to feel nice." He soothed, "I promise, I'll behave. Just a little kiss, nothing messy."

Finn let his eyes shutter closed and his head turn sideways, pressing into the palm with an almost whine, as if craving any kind of touch. His hand covered Poe's, as if worried it would be taken away. He licked his lips again and nodded. "P-please? I I want to feel it again," he tipped his head a little, "I knew- I knew that the guys- kissed sometimes but- I've never done it before." It was a lie, of course, Finn knew what he was doing. 

Poe leaned in to kiss him again, a little peck and backed off again, just to take the edge off Finn's worry. "I'm going to kiss you for real this time, okay?" He held Finn just where he wanted for a moment, leaning in to kiss him. He took his time with this one, slow and careful. It wasn't as nice as it could have been, his own lips were still dry and rough, but Finn didn't seem to mind.

Finn swallowed, eyes half closed. He almost moaned at the rough lips on his own. He forced himself to keep it to a quiet sigh. His other hand rose, then fell, then rose again. First he laid it on Poe's chest, trembling sightly. As the kiss lingered, hesitant fingers slid up to Poe's shoulder, then his neck. Then to he back of his neck, fingertips teasing at the edge of his hairline before starting to move slowly up into his hair, hand shaking all the while.

"Yeah-" Poe sighed against his mouth, hand coming up to touch Finn's wrist, urging it up into his hair. "You can hold there." He breathed, "I like it." With Finn's fingers curling into his hair, Poe dared to push a little further, urging Finn's mouth open just enough to lick inside.

Finn gave a little smile, figuring Poe would assume it was from pleasure at the kiss. Not because Poe was asking for his hand where he usually hated it. Hesitantly, he slid his hand through those silken curls, cupping the back of his head. He let out a small sound of surprised pleasure at that flick of tongue. His own parted just sightly after a moment, a quiet, hopeful sound accompanying it.

Poe eased off when Finn opened for him, panting for his breath. He knew he was flushed under the bruising. They were moving much too fast. Finn mewled when Poe backed up, his hand tightening in Poe's hair just slightly. It encouraged Poe to stop instead of pressing forward and follow with a string of little kisses, some missing Finn's mouth entirely to find his cheeks, but Poe just savored the feeling of soft affection in his belly and the sense of sharing it with this boy that had been so sweet. He never expected to feel like this again. Warm and affectionate.

The kisses were nice, but not what Finn was aiming for. He sighed at the light peppering of kisses to his face. After a few moments, he drew back, eyes lowered and shy. "I'm sorry I didn't ... do it right," he whispered, twisting the knife a little, wanting to see how far he could get Poe to 'push' him right now.

"Oh honey." Poe pulled the boy in to his chest, letting him rest in against him for a moment before tipping his face up. "You did just fine, Finn." Poe promised softly, kissing his mouth again, just to taste him, "This is just a little fast for me. I probably shouldn't be doing this as it is." He sighed, running his fingers through Finn's hair. "I'm already going about this this wrong."

Finn let himself press against Poe, nuzzling him slightly. When Poe said he was wrong, Finn sat up and shook his head. "No. You're not. I'm just ... I've never ... we don't ..." He bit his lip as if against any more half-sentences. Lifting his gaze, he fixed his eyes with determination before moving forward. A hand on either side of Poe's head held him as Finn kissed him, lips flush together, tongue lapping out with very carefully calculated awkwardness.

Oh to be kissed. Poe let the kid kiss him. He liked it. He was still self aware enough to admit that. Pushing him away was harder than it should have been. "I'm not even talking about the fact you're shaking like a virgin." Poe admitted quietly, "I think it's a good look for you. I mean that I could get you killed doing this." He stroked his fingers through Finn's hair, marveling at how responsive he was. "I'm going to die, when they're done with me. I accept that. But that doesn't give me the right to put you in danger." Poe kissed him, on his forehead this time. "I shouldn't be kissing a kid. Not a 'trooper either. That's what I'm doing wrong."

Finn's hand rested on Poe's cheek, in his 'distress', forgetting himself and brushing his fingers to the bruised one. Poe only barely winced, sure to endure the pain for his sweet 'trooper. "Y-you're not doin' anything wr-wrong," He whispered. "I-if they find out, I'll be k-killed whether I b-been kissing you or n-not," he said, blinking quickly, allowing one tear to slide down his cheek. "And I'm n-not a k-kid," he added, sure to sound just slightly petulant, though hurt.

"I shoulda' known." Poe huffed, letting himself smile. He brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "Hush." He admonished gently, his free hand coming to cover his mouth. Just briefly, just enough to get his attention. "Don't you stutter now, okay? Don't you be afraid. How old are you then, Finn?" He asked, still smiling, "You look like a kid to me. Those big brown eyes and plush mouth like that."

Finn's eyes glistened when he saw that smile, his own lips curving just slightly in the wake of his tear. "I'm t-twenty four," he breathed, embarrassment starting to color his every feature as he slowly - very slowly - began to withdraw, wanting Poe as guilty as possible. Guilt would taste good on his skin during his next visit.

"Stars." Poe let the boy go as he eased away and scrubbed his own face, hissing as he rubbed over the bruises in his skin. He was years younger than Poe and he sighed. "I'm cradle robbing too." He said quietly, grinning up at Finn, "Ten years my junior and I still want to make out with you like a teenager." His grin faltered, unsure. "If that makes you uncomfortable, I'll back off." Poe added, "I like kissing you, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Finn didn't bother to hide the hunger in his heavily lidded eyes as he watched Poe, letting him think it was for kisses and not his pain. "Well, it ... It's ... uncomfortable ... tight," he whispered, shifting a little to ease the very real pressure of his armor against his erection. He licked his lips shyly. "I want to kiss you, I-I don't care how old you are," Though the fact that he was that much older just made him crow internally for being the one who was going to break him.

Poe blinked at Finn's words, a blush rising to his cheeks, darkening the bruises. "Oh _buddy_." He breathed softly. He held out his hands to Finn, palms up, offering. "How long do you think we have?" He asked lowly, "Before they come check?"

Finn licked his lips, glancing nervously at the door. "At least twenty minutes," he whispered. "I should go in ten though, so no one sees me in the hallway," he swallowed, shifting closer to Poe. "W-what do you wanna do?" he asked softly, lashes lowered shyly.

"Honestly I'd love to blow you." Poe said, blunt. He took Finn's hands and encouraged him to come closer. "I like to give pleasure. I could probably get off on it." Welcoming Finn closer, he spread his legs and drew him to sit between them, his back to Poe’s chest. "But I like to take my time when I'm using my mouth." Resting his chin on Finn's shoulder, he rested his hands on Finn's thighs, letting him settle into the new position. He left his hands there, rubbing over the hard plastic of his armor. "I'll get you off, if you want, just hands, but I'm not going to do what you're not ready for."

"Please," Finn mewled, guiding Poe's hand to the catch release on the codpiece of his armor - the only part that had such an easy release, for obvious reasons. "I nee-please," he swallowed tightly, as if overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting him. In his squirming, he made sure to grind against Poe, seemingly by accident of course.

"I got you, honey." Poe murmured, loosing the catch to the groin plate, "Just let me take care of you." Dipping into the boy’s trousers, Poe found him hard and aching. "Sweet thing." He murmured, stroking Finn once, down his length, making a noise of approval, " _Big_ boy." He tugged his pants down just enough to free his cock, make room to stroke him easily.

Finn gripped at Poe's thighs where they stood, taking careful note of where, to bruise him later so it would hurt the next time they did it - and it would happen again anyway. "Poe!" he whined, pressing back against Poe, his head rolling back. "Feels so good, Poe," he shuddered with pleasure. "L-like big?" he asked, pink tongue wetting dry lips, eyes glittering, lowered lashes hiding the calculations. Was his pilot a size queen?

"Good big." Poe assured him gently, giving him a squeeze on his up stroke, "Bet you'd fill a man right up." He liked to praise his lovers as they played and Finn was no different. But they needed to be quicker than Poe would like. "You ever been inside a man?" He asked gently, rubbing his thumb over Finn's slit, "I have to wonder. You'd be a challenge, even for me." He nipped at Finn's shoulder, smiling there. "That's not a bad thing though."

Finn cried out at the gentle handling of his cock, making a strangled sound of shock when asked about being inside a man. He shook his head, forcing his cheeks to darken. "N-never. A-anyone," he whined. "Poe! Please! Need, hng!"

"Maybe we'll have a chance." Poe breathed softly, twisting his wrist as he stroked Finn once more, a long stroke that went from base to head. "I'd like that. To have you come inside me." He was sure it wouldn't happen. There was such risk in it. But he couldn't imagine Finn lasting more than a long stroke and those words in combination. It worked. Finn thrust up, crying Poe's name as he allowed himself to come. Oh, it would happen. Perhaps not the way Poe would like, at first. But he was certainly going to brand Poe's insides with his seed.

"Sweet thing." Poe sighed, stroking Finn as he softened in his hand, milking out the last of his come. Spilled over his fingers, Poe encouraged Finn to look up, watch him lap up the come. He took his time, making a show of it until his hand was clean. "You're sweet as candy." He sighed, giving Finn a squeeze around the middle before tucking him back into his pants and fastening his armor back in place.

Moving slowly, as if hesitant and boneless, Finn walked, staggered, Poe back against the wall. Then he leaned, hands planting on either side of the wall, caging Poe as he leaned in and kissed the pilot, deep and full and needy.

The kid caged him in and ground so gently against him and Poe did his level best to stay calm. Felt good though. And Finn boxed him in with his body and Poe let himself enjoy it. He liked being crowded and pinned and Finn was kissing him again and he couldn't say no. He opened up for the boy, letting him taste himself on Poe’s mouth. "Taste good?" He panted, between kisses, "Your come in mouth?"

Finn nodded, drawing back so Poe could see him lick his lips. "It does," he said shyly. He kissed Poe again, 'accidentally' catching Poe's lip between their teeth as he kissed him again, nipping it open. One hand lifted from the ground, reaching to rub against Poe's bulge.

Poe grunted softly, pushing up into the boy’s hand. "Take me out-" he ordered lowly, "I can't- in my clothes- they'll know-" He hissed at the bite. The wet copper taste of blood gave it up. "Slow down," he murmured, cupping Finn's jaw to steady him, "Be careful. If they find me more bruised than they left me, we're gonna get caught."

Finn drew back, licking his lips, tasting the faint hint of blood on his tongue. "I ... maybe I should put you back, and then ..." he squeezed before his hand started to work Poe's pants open. "W-would that be okay? Then when you're ... done ... I can hurry out," Not that he'd manage to finish, of course.

Oh this kid was kinky. But he was trying to be practical at least. Poe ought to respect that. He just... "I might get loud." He warned, "Being restrained and- well-"

"I'll ... make sure you don't make a lot of noise," he promised, voice soft, eyes shy and a little uncertain. Finn leaned down, lifting Poe up easily, half dragging him to the chair and getting him back into it.

Poe stumbled along where he was drawn, dragged when he couldn't keep up. The kid was just eager, he told himself, he didn't know his armor was cutting into Poe side or that Poe was struggling because he was weakened from his time in the chair. Braced up, he still hesitated to put his hands back in the cuffs. It wasn't easy, getting back in. But Finn was looking at him with wide eyes and Poe did as he was bid.

Finn started at the bottom, making sure his ankles were in place, then his hands before hitting the control to lock him in place. He wrapped his hand tight around Poe again, stroking firmly as he kissed him, trying to muffle his sounds that way.

Poe arched into the pleasure of Finn's hand in him, finally. He was still kissing Poe as well and that was lovely. He was getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Poe rocked up I to his hand as best he could, whining into Finn's mouth every time he fucked the ring of his fist over Poe’s head. Finn gave a soft grunt every time Poe whined. "Too loud," he finally gasped, ending the kiss, eyes dark, face flushed, lips swollen. He drew his hand firmly along Poe's cock, twisting his fist when it reached the head.

"Nnng!" Poe struggled to muffle the sound, his hand trying to rise, only to be stopped by the restraint. He chased the pleasure, arching his hips up into it.

Finn bit his lip, as if thinking hard about what to do. His hand made to release Poe's hair. Then tightened on it, then released again before he pressed his hand to Poe's mouth. "A-are you close?" Finn whispered.

Poe made a noise at Finn's hand in his hair. He covered Poe’s mouth and the pilot was forced to breathe through his nose. It was... unsettling. But Finn was only trying to help. He nodded at his question, looking up as he tried to shake his hand loose to answer.

Finn pressed his hand harder as Poe seemed to pull away. In doing so, he blocked Poe's nose, cutting off his air entirely.

Poe was already running on limited air when Finn's broad hand shifted, making it impossible for him to draw breath. He cried out, trying to make the boy notice, pleasure drenched in panic as he began to get dizzy. It only helped, he arched, on the verge, surely, he could take no more-

Finn counted off half a doze strokes, then he shifted his foot just right in his boot and triggered an announcement. It was audible only in the room, but it sounded like a broadcast announcement. Poe couldn't understand it. He was too far gone, but Finn clearly did. "I have to go!!" Finn cried before hastily tucking Poe back in, grabbing his bag and running out.

The sight of Finn's panic was wrenching, but worse, from Poe’s perspective, was the way he shoved Poe back in his trousers and fled the room. Poe gasped for breath, finally, his head swimming with a blessed surge of oxygen that made his eyes water. He hurt. His cock ached and he was still panting for air and he had been so, so close- Poe threw back his head in the chair and made an inhuman noise. His damp eyes spilled over. Poe gasped for ragged breaths and cried.

In a nearby room, Finn watched through a view screen, larger than life, fingers playing over his lips as he smiled cruelly. He flicked his tongue against his fingers, tasting Poe on them. His future pet was so pretty when he was strung out, and he was glad he'd managed to override Phasma. She relied too much on drugs at this stage. They could be useful, at times, but the break, the disassociation, and the reshaping were all far more powerful when they were the product of the victim's own mind.


	6. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe accepts his death and is then refused it.

Finn didn't take as long this time. He had a run, a cool shower, a meal, a little time to himself. To prepare. 

He selected a blade from his little store of knives, passing over charged and plasma-bladed alike, even a small kyber blade, not dissimilar to Kylo Ren's beloved lightsaber. The one he selected was much more personal. The metal blade was bright, polished to a shine and the leather handle was pale, fashioned from the skin of his first solo kill.

Strapping on the sheath, Finn tucked it away and prepared the faux scar his kinder version was missing. 

Returning to the prisoner's cell, he strode in without warning, standing before the wrecked pilot at ease. Watched the sniveling thing, he looked on him with pure distaste, a sneer on his lips. 

Poe knew he was a wreck. His face was still wet with the tears Finn had left him with, still sniffling as he looked away. He wanted, badly, to snap at the man, to insult his injury, his stiff posture, but he was too worn to manage more than the sniffles he was left with.

Stepping up, Finn tapped Poe's cheek, then his forehead, as if checking the mechanics of a droid. Giving a dismissive huff, he moved to the chair controls. Lacing one hand through the crown of Poe's curls, he deactivated the restraints with his other. The chair tipped forward at his push button command and the hand in Poe's hair was the only reason he didn't crash into the bulkhead.

Toes catching on the chair's cuffs, Poe's hand flew out to catch himself despite the hold. This was unexpected. The man had never let him out before and it turned Poe's stomach. This didn't bode well at all. Reaching up, he tried to pry the man's hand form his hair. 

"Stop!" Poe demanded, his hands feeling pathetic against the man's iron grip, "Let me go!"

Prepared for such a struggle, Finn's fist was free to strike at Poe's face, unprotected with his hands raised, and he landed a solid punch just as he released his hair, sending him sprawling. 

Rubbing his head, Poe watched Finn casually brush the hair he'd ripped from Poe's head off his hands. He'd debated the merits of rising, fighting back, until that moment. 

Without Finn to help him, Poe shook as he pushed himself up to one knee. Looking down, he realized there was blood dripping from his chin, his lip was bleeding, swollen with the blow, and he didn't dare speak. But he could stand. He could do this.

He made it to his feet, though Finn was grinning at him all the while. Poe suspected he was being taunted. The man bounced from one foot to the other, rolling his neck and shoulders as if limbering for a fight. He kept moving, beckoning Poe up even as he struggled to right himself. His mouth was torn, his limbs trembling, and Poe's eyes teared with the agony of simply standing. 

Finn tapped his jaw tauntingly, mocking Poe landing a bow. 

"Not gonna take this-" Poe hissed, hitching himself against the way. He wiped at his face, trying to scrub away the tears, only to have his hands come away bloody. "Not lying now- But I know I'm- 'm not gonna take you down."

Finn only barely bit back a laugh, but he did grin wickedly. With Poe vulnerable, he punched hard into his stomach, short of rupturing the poor thing, but enough to send him to his knees. He crumpled down the wall with a wretched little moan, sliding down to curl up into a ball. 

It hurt more than he'd braced for, but Poe wanted to fight, wanted to be strong. Shaking, shaking, he tried again to push himself up. One knee, then the other. Only to have a hand fist in his hair once more. Finn dragged him back, slamming his back to the wall, only to release him, letting him collapse as he stepped back to watch, head cocked.

Poe was crumpled in awkward heap, his legs spread wide despite being on his knees as he slumped back on the wall. "What do you want?" He asked, exhausted by the fight, "What could you possibly want from me now?"

Crouching, Finn pinched Poe's jaw between his fingers, thumb and forefinger pressing into each of the bites still printed on his jaw, only just fading. He leaned in, still silent, and dragged the flat of his tongue from the corner of Poe's bloody mouth to just below his cut eye before sitting back. 

Poe choked on a sob. "That's all, isn't it?" He asked, shaking, gagging, "You want my pain." He found his face wet again, tears escaping the line of his lashes as he looked up, blinking rapidly as he tried to find another place to be.

The pat to his battered cheek might have passed for friendly if it hadn't been so rough.

Drawing his knife, Finn let the blade glint in the light for Poe to see. He rested the side of the cool blade against Poe's jaw, keeping the edge just away for now. 

Of course.

Poe closed his eyes, tipped his chin back, and let himself cry. He was exhausted. In pain. He couldn't control his emotions any longer. He didn't want to. There wasn't anything left to protect. The side of the knife was cool and it was a relief, sliding down his neck, stroking over his throat. 

Finn drew the blade lower slowly, giving it a gentle twist to cut into the boy's collarbone, a shallow little nick. He didn't stop there at all, dragging the knife down and down, slicing through the fabric of his shirt. With the chest open, Finn sliced the sleeves open and stripped the ruined shirt away. Poe was shaking, exhausted but terrified all the same. He wasn't ready for this. To be stripped, to be... taken...

Tearing a long strip from the remains of the shirt, Finn took Poe's wrists, tying them together, palm to palm, in front of him. 

Setting the knife back in its sheath, Finn stood, ordering for some droids to come clear the room of the restraint chair while he began his next task. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, Finn pulled a round little fruit from his pants pocket. 

The once pilot was left to watch Finn peel the fruit, cutting away a leathery red exterior to expose dark flesh, speckled with white seeds. He was uncertain. Did the man mean to feed him? But the gloves? Perhaps this was how he died. Poisoned with a deadly apple. 

By the time Finn had carved the fruit to his liking, the droids had cleared the room. Setting his knife aside, Finn crouched before Poe again, forcing the peeled fruit between his hands. It was cool, but sticky, the seeds poking out at Poe's skin. He didn't understand. Poe looked up at him as Finn ripped the shirt into strips again, wrapping Poe's hands in prayer around the fruit. 

The cool sensation was fading as the fruit warmed to Poe's skin. It went from warm to hot to _burning_ over the course of bare moments. He whined, panic settling in as he tried to pull his hands apart. He was tied too firmly to have even a centimeter of relief. "Just finish it." Poe cried, looking up only to find Finn walking way.

Leaving. 

"Just fucking end it!" Poe screamed at Finn's back, "END IT!" 

His only response was the cell door slamming shut. 

Poe slumped back against the wall, hands bound around a fruit that only burned hotter and hotter into his skin, and he cried. 


	7. Satisfaction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets what he wants. And so does everyone else.

Already in his 'Finn guise' - armor, his bag, and the addition of a blanket - the man watched, from a different camera this time. His pilot was close to breaking, he thought. He thumbed a button and the lights went down in the cell - the way they did at night, ship time. That done, he waited a few more minutes for the toxins to render Poe's hands useless for a day or two. He grabbed his bag, blanket and the meal and made his way into Poe's room. "Poe!" he gasped with surprise when he saw him in the dim light - Poe was, of course, right below one of the dimmed light sources. In the darkness of the room, it shone on him like a spotlight.

Poe didn't manage to look up. He heard Finn and only curled in on himself, hands tucked against his bare belly. He was still being punished, still actively aching from the man's work and he didn't want to be looked at. Finn didn't deserve to see him like this. He tucked himself close against the wall and tried to turn away from the boy.

"Oh, Poe," Finn said sadly, hands reaching, then drawing back, seemingly uncertain of where to touch. Then he saw Poe's hands, and what they were tied around. "Kriff!" he gasped. 

A knife was produced from beneath his right thigh plate. Careful not to touch the fruit, he cut the ties around Poe's hands. He used the flat edge of the blade to pry his fingers apart slowly, letting the fruit slide to the floor. He finished cutting Poe's hands free, then stood. His leg moved between Poe's, his boot nudging the fruit away from Poe's legs. When he had enough room, he kicked it to the far corner where it landed with a wet squish.

"Oh, Poe," he whispered as he crouched. Knowing full well his armor would scrape Poe's battered skin, he drew the pilot into his arms, bridal fashion, and stood. He carried him to another section of floor, one that didn't have fruit drippings on it. "I'm here, Poe, I'm here," he assured him quietly. 

Poe let the kid cut him free, his hands burning with the fruit juice as he let them fall limp into his lap. Finn scooped him up and Poe crumpled into him. He cried softly into the boy’s shoulder, aware he was a world away from his earlier confidence with his hands on Finn. He couldn't find it in him to care. He was too hurt. Too broken to put up a front for the kid.

"I've got you, Poe," he whispered. "I'll take care of you now," the words were soothing and meant to penetrate into his battered subconscious and lodge there like a mantra. "I'm here now. I've got you," he said as he very carefully cleaned Poe's hands of the juice that lingered on them. He tossed the rag after the fruit when he was done. Just the cool water would be soothing. 

"I couldn't- I'm sorry Finn," he whimpered, "I'm sorry, I couldn't fight him." Finn cleaned his hands for him and Poe could tell it wouldn't stop the swelling. It felt good, the cool wash, but he was going to be raw regardless. Hiccups wracked him now that the tears had subsided, and he couldn't look at Finn.

"Shh, I've got you." He eased Poe to lean against the bulkhead, then stood and moved away. There was a loud clatter, then another, and a few dull thunks. Finally he leaned against the wall and turned, lifting Poe easily into his arms. He set Poe between his thighs, a similar position to how they'd been before. When he drew Poe back against his chest, it became obvious that the sounds were the removal of his chest and arm armor plates. //

"I like when you take it off." Poe hiccuped. "You're soft without it. Feel good without it." He cuddled back into Finn's chest, letting his cheek fall against Finn's collarbone. "I shouldn't- don' wanna need you-"

"I've got you," Finn whispered. "You can need me all you want," he assured Poe. He picked up the bottle of water and held it carefully to Poe's lips. "Drink," he commanded gently. 

Poe parted his lips and took the drink, welcoming the coolness. He took a few long drinks, panting for breath when he was done. "I'm sorry, Finn." He said softly, tucking himself against the boy, "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay," He soothed, capping the water and setting it aside. His fingers carded gently through Poe's hair. "You've been a good boy, it's alright," he pressed a kiss to Poe's temple. "I've got you now, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Shouldn't need you to." Poe said softly, leaning into Finn's hand. "I wanted to take care of you." He sighed, shaky. "But- that's behind me, I guess."

"When you get better," he promised. "Once you're strong again, you'll take good care of me," he kept his voice soft and vulnerable, and shy, but more confident than before, as if he were more sure of himself, and of Poe.

"I won't." Poe said softly, nuzzling into Finn's hand for more petting, "He won't allow it." Something in his chest broke at admitting to the truth of it. "He wants my pain," he murmured, unsure why he wanted Finn to know, "He likes hurting me. That's all I'm still alive for."

"If-If all he wanted was that," Finn said after a moment, sounding hesitant, like he was thinking through something. His hands continued to pet and soothe Poe. "There are easier ways ... Ways to hurt you without ... damaging you," he said softly, touching a finger to the bruise on his cheek. 

Poe shuddered. "I'd rather take the beating," he said softly, "Than... than the alternative." He knew what men like that wanted. Where this was headed. He would take the beating if it meant the man kept his pants on.

"A-at least this way, I-I get to take care of you, h-help you," Finn whispered, as if ashamed for finding a silver lining in such a situation. He tipped Poe's head up and brushed a feather light kiss to his lips before stroking his hair. 

Poe accepted the kiss and leaned into Finn's hand on his hair. "How are my hands?" he asked softly, "Can you estimate how bad the burn is?"

"It'll hurt to look at them," he warned gently. Still, he took hold of Poe's wrist, turning his palm up and started to straighten his fingers, holding the hand in the light. "It's called painfruit," he said. "Very imaginative, I know. The skin has a protective coating. It itches, burns and stings but doesn't actually do any damage. Do you know how long it had been?" he asked. All the time he spoke his voice was soft and gentle against Poe's ear.

Poe watched him unwrap his hand, exposing a bright red palm and fingers. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "It feels like forever, but I don't have a sense of time down here." Looking at the rash, Poe decided Finn was right. It hurt just to see. "It don't know if he realized..." He trailed off, "About what we were doing."

"You'll be able to use your hands again in a day or so, i-if he doesn't do it again," he said. Finn grabbed a wipe and began to carefully clean Poe's face, having already washed his hands to remove any more juice.

Poe closed his eyes and let the boy wash him. It felt good. Being cared for. Taken care of. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Of course," Finn murmured. "I-I take good care of w-hat's mine." The last two words were softer than a whisper as he carefully wiped the last of the tears and blood from Poe's face.

Poe pulled away from him slightly, looking up at Finn, confused. "I-" Poe shook his head, "Finn, I-" He stopped. Looked away. "I don't think that's safe."

Finn swallowed hard, eyes blinking as if trying to suppress tears. "Okay," he breathed. He took another wipe and just carefully ran it over Poe's face to get any dirt he'd missed, and to soothe him with it. In testiment to his own acting, he did manage to blink out a tear.

"Honey," Poe said softly, turning the boy back to him with the back of his fingers. "You know he'll be back," he murmured, brushing the tear from Finn's cheek with the back of his hand. "You know what he'll do to me. You'll get nothing but what's left when he's done."

"W-what if I want ... wh-whatever I can get?" he whispered, his hand cupping Poe's cheek. "I ... don't want to give you up. I can't let you go," he said, his voice thick. 

"You must be smitten." Poe sighed, a hint of a smile on his lips. He couldn’t manage much more. "Just... don't get hurt over this, okay? When he's done with me, you don't feel bad, okay?"

"Wh-what about ... now?" He whispered. "When I'm here?" His thumb stroked Poe's cheekbone. "C-can I pretend you're mine, like this?" he asked. 

"Just don't be upset when he gets rid of me," Poe warned. He leaned in and kissed Finn gently, a brush of lips, "I'd like to be with you. I'd love to sleep with you. But he's going to kill me when he's done. And I don't want to hurt you when he does. If you can accept that, then yes. We can do whatever we want here."

"I'll submit for reconditioning when you're gone," he promised quietly, eyes lowered. Poe wasn't leaving so it wasn't even a lie. 

Poe took a shaking breath. "Okay," he said finally, quietly, "Okay. We can do this. We can- you can say it."

Finn took a slow breath, his arms drawing Poe higher up against him. "C-can you be mine, here, now, only mine?" he whispered, his voice thick. 

"I'll be yours." Poe agreed softly, nuzzling into Finn, "One night at a time, when I'm not his, I'll be yours."

"Thank you," Finn whispered, pulling Poe closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then moving to his mouth, a bit unskilled with his eagerness. One hand held Poe up to his chest, the other slid into his hair. 

Poe opened to the kiss, still raw and eager for comfort. And Finn was very comforting. Poe let himself enjoy it, wanting to put his hand on Finn in return. Instead, he brushed the backs of his fingers against Finn's cheeks, touching and savoring him like that.

Finn lifted Poe further into his arms, kissing him deeply. One arm supported him, the other drew Poe's arm to drape over his shoulder and then slid into his hair. "Mine," he whispered when he drew back from the kiss.

"How long do we have?" Poe asked breathlessly between kisses, "Until you need to go?" He wanted to finish, wanted to give more. But for all Finn's talk, they still couldn't get caught. "Please, let's come, get off together."

"I ... it's nighttime," he admitted. "I ... have a few hours. I snuck out after bedding down," he breathed against Poe's lips. "I wanted ... time. To take our time. To ... have a meal and kiss you and ... yes. That," he breathed. "I want to come with you." 

Poe sat back slightly and rested his forehead against Finn's. "I don't..." He paused uncertainly, "I don't want to be here. But I can't leave. I know that. But... did you bring a medkit? Do you have any bacta?"

"I did," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Poe's forehead. "And I do," he promised. "Let me take care of you?" he whispered. "I'll fix you up, make it stop hurting nearly so much." 

"No, no." Poe caught Finn's hands in his own hissing at the sharp pain of it. Forced to relent, he pinned Finn's hands between the backs of his. He looked up at Finn, drawing a slow breath. "I want you to take me out of my head, Finn," he said softly, careful to make eye contact with the boy, "I want you to take me apart until it's just us."

"Oh? Oh!" Finn said, drawing in a carefully shaky breath. "Yes. I ... t-tell me how?" he asked, caressing Poe's cheek. "Tell me what you need, I'll take care of you," he promised. 

Poe sighed in relief when he agreed. He leaned in, kissing the boy gently, full of his gratitude. "You'll need the bacta to open me," he murmured against Finn's lips, "I can't take you without it, you're too big." He made himself stop, breathing slowly. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked finally. He needed to know just how wrong this one was before he stepped into it.

"N-no," Finn whispered. "We're not ... allowed. Some do but ... I n-never ... I've never even k-kissed anyone else." Technically true, but he'd certainly had other people before - had them screaming under him as he took what he wanted. But had never been permitted a pet until now. Had never had anyone *ask* for him to use them. And he'd make Poe *beg* for it eventually. The man would leave Poe bloodied and throbbing and he'd still beg for Finn's touch. //

"Fuck," Poe huffed. Of course. Of course he was about to do this with a boy who'd never even kissed before yesterday. "I'm so selfish," he breathed, low and ashamed, "I'm a wretched, selfish man." Poe leaned up and kissed Finn, salt with tears he hadn't expected. "Forgive me, Finn, but I do want this. Get the kit."

"I'm the one ... you can't even stand, Poe," he whispered. "You're bruised, he *beat* you," Finn said, his voice shaking with distress. He returned the kiss, hungrily and needfully. He drew back, smoothing Poe's hair back from his face before reaching for his bag.

"I know what I am." Poe sighed, watching Finn open the jar of bacta, "And I'm asking you for this because I can't be here anymore. I want this /because/ I can't stand, Finn. I just want to feel good for a little bit. And I'll do at the cost of your first time." He nuzzled into Finn's neck. "You're not the villain here."

"I don't mind you ... You can have what you want, Poe," he whispered. "I'm here to take care of you. And you're m-mine." He added the last shyly with a small smile, as if still getting used to the notion, when in fact Poe had been his the second Kylo Ren was through with him. "D-do you want to lie down?" he asked, "I brought a blanket ..." He could wait for the man, later, to push Poe's face into the cold bulkhead as he entered him, knees scraped bloody as he was mounted. 

"Yeah." Poe smiled gently, kissing Finn once before shifting to give Finn room to work. "You're too good to me," he sighed, watching the boy spread out the little blanket, "I'll be good for you too. I promise. I'll make you feel good."

"I know you will, Poe," he promised. "You're always so good," he added. He finished spreading the blanket and carefully lifted Poe and laid him on it. Then he pulled his back plate off before pulling his shirt over his chest. Folding the bulky material, he lifted Poe's head and put it under him as a pillow. Then he stood and began to remove the rest of his armor. 

Not wanting to be useless, Poe shimmied out of his pants and shorts, reaching up for Finn before he remembered his hands. "I can't even touch you," he disagreed, "I'm still broken."

Finn pushed his own clothes off and knelt, hands on Poe's knees. "You might be broken, but you're mine, and I'll take care of you," he promised. He leaned over Poe, bracing his hands on the floor on either side and leaned down to kiss him, not anything else yet just kissing him, no other contact. 

Poe melted. This boy, this sweet 'trooper was too good for him. He had so little to give and Finn just kept giving. "I believe you," he murmured into their kiss, "I do. Please, Finn, take care of me?"

"Put your arms around my neck," Finn murmured as he began to lower himself, carefully, as if mindful of the bruises on Poe's chest and elsewhere. 

Poe did as he was bid, arms up and twined around Finn's neck, drawing him to rest against him. He couldn't stop the kissing. He felt so useless, so helpless. He wanted to give Finn what he could. At the moment, that was kisses across his mouth and cheeks. Soft little pleading noises murmured against his skin.

"Good boy," Finn breathed into the kisses when he felt those arms twine around him. Slowly he lowered himself, elbows braced so he wasn't putting *too* much weight on him, but enough to not allow him to forget the pain entirely. 

"Is that something you like?" Poe asked between kisses, drawing one leg up to wrap around Finn that little bit more. He tried to ignore the fact he was shaking terribly. "Praise, like that? Should I tell you that too?"

"Tell me how to make it better for you, Poe," Finn murmured. "Do /you/ like praise?" he lowered his head to Poe's ear. "You like being a good boy?" he whispered roughly. 

Poe's breath shuddered. "For you." He said softly, "I'm so helpless. I like being good enough for you." He didn't notice Finn had dodged the question. He didn't care.

"My good boy," Finn whispered, brushing a kiss to Poe's ear. One hand slid up Poe's less bruised side, thumb grazing his nipple as his lips trailed past the bite on his jaw to capture his mouth again. 

"Please." Poe whimpered, arching into him, "Please, Finn, hurt me? Just a little? Bite me and open me and take me, please."

Finn almost did exactly that, but he held back, lowered his eyes shyly as his hands ghosted over a bruise. "After what ... what he did I-I didn't want to ..." He wanted Poe to *beg* for it. To cry for his own pain.

"This isn't about him!" Poe sobbed, heel pressing against the back of Finn's thigh. "I want to remember you in the morning. I want to hurt and think of your mouth, your hands on me. He can't take that from me, Finn, I need you do do that for me-"

"Okay," Finn purred, then he fit his teeth over one of the bites - just slightly to the side so it looked like a different set of teeth, and bit gently as his body settled fully over Poe, trapping him under him. Finn's erection was thick and leaking against his skin. 

Finn's weight on him was pure blessing. Such a comfort. He had been so lonely since being taken prisoner. He had ached for something, anything to make him warm again. And now, smothered under Finn's heat, he felt good again. Safe. The bite was perfect. Sharp, deeply aching. He arched, crying out as he clung to Finn with everything left in him.

Finn didn't bite as hard this time as he had before, soon letting go in favor of kissing Poe hard, claiming his mouth just as he planned to do his body - completely. The hand on Poe's ribs moved up, around to the back of his shoulder, and slid into his hair, recalling that he'd liked that.

Poe whimpered into their kissing, tipping into Finn's hand in his hair. "Pull my hair?" he pleaded, "Jus' a little?" He nipped at Finn's bottom lip, pushing his hips up to rut against him. He ground against Finn's cock in a gentle motion, rolling his hips.

Finn licked his lips and gave a brief but sharp pull to his hair at the same time as he rocked up firmly. "Like that?" he whispered, his lips brushing against Poe's as he spoke, hips still rocking firmly. 

"Nng- yeah-" Poe's breath caught short at the pull, his back bowing. His leg around Finn was beginning to ache. His body was too worn to be doing this. Poe managed another roll of his hips, breath coming quick and painful. "I'm sorry," he panted, "I'm sorry, Finn-"

"Shh, I've got you," FInn whispered. "What do you need? D-do you want me inside you now?" h whispered. 

"Please?" Poe whimpered, hating how pathetic he sounded, "Finn, I can't hang on, I'm- I'm weak." He hated saying it.

"Shhh, I've got you, I've got you, Poe," he promised. Reaching for the bacta, he squirted it onto his fingers before reaching down between Poe's legs. As if unskilled, his finger pushed roughly against the hole, smearing the cream and pushing into the first knuckle.

Poe threw back his head, crying out at the sudden press. "Oh fuck!" He panted, looking down between them, mesmerized by it all. Finn's hips between his wide-spread legs, his hand working between Poe's thighs. And the feel of those thick fingers. "Oh- you have big fingers-"

"I-- does it hurt?" Finn whispered even as he began to work it slowly in and out, biting his lip almost shyly. This was perfect ... Stretching Poe now, working him open then fucking him hard and deep. It would be that much easier to simply mount him later, with absolutely no preparation.

"Kinda?" Poe huffed, looking up at Finn though his lashes, "But it's good. Good hurt." He leaned up at kissed Finn's mouth where he seemed most unsure. "Your fingers are big and the stretch hurts. Burns. But- know I need it- know it'll make me ready- for you."

"Okay," he whispered. "I want to be in you, Poe," he whispered as he pushed his finger in deeper. "Wanna feel you around me," he said, nipping tenderly at Poe's jaw and lip before kissing him again. 

"Just two fingers," Poe panted. "Just two, I want to feel you pushing into me." He bit Finn's lip gently. "He'll come back, he'll hurt me. But I'll have this. I'll remember this."

"I-I want that," Finn admitted, working a second finger in. "I want you to th-think of me when he's here," he whispered, forehead falling to Poe's shoulder as if ashamed of it. "I want to be in your head, all the time." 

"You're all I have left." Poe confessed softly, breath shuddering as he was stretched open on Finn's thick fingers. His leg slipped from his hold, unable to hang on any longer. Poe pulled the boy down and kissed him hard. "He's taken everything else."

Finn kissed back deeply as his fingers worked in deep, quick and a bit rough, as if unpracticed. When Poe's leg fell away, Finn reached down and hooked it over his elbow, keeping his pet spread and open for him. "He won't take me away, Poe, I promise," he breathed when the kiss ended and he withdrew his fingers. 

Finn hitched him open and Poe laughed, giddy with the thought that Finn wanted so much he would hold him open. "Please, Finn, please, come inside me. Mark me."

Finn let out a quiet growl of need at Poe's words. He sat up, his free hand slicking his cock before he lowered himself again. He fit the head against Poe's hole and pushed in with a gasp. Then he hooked Poe's other knee with his elbow and leaned down, folding and stretching Poe as he sank in.

"Aah! Ahn-" Poe whimpered his pain as Finn pushed into him, crying out as he was taken so thoroughly. Finn bent him in half and Poe screamed.

Once he was seated deeply, Finn began to push up a little, unbending Poe just a bit. "I'm s-sorry," he whispered, moving slowly to let go of his legs - giving Poe plenty of time to beg him not to.

"Nononono-" Poe pleaded, hooking his arm around Finn's neck. He couldn't touch him with his hands, but he could hook his elbow behind Finn's neck and drag him back down, "Make me scream, make me cry-"

Finn groaned, wondering how he'd gotten such a perfect little pet to break. He bent back down, folding Poe painfully, then he began to thrust, hard and deep, his face looking a bit shocked at how good it felt. "Poe, Poe, hng," he punctuated each word with a hard thrust. 

Poe knew damn well he must be tight, bent as he was, as barely prepared as he was. "Tell me," he pleaded, holding Finn as close as he could, "What do you feel?"

"So tight," Finn moaned, "So tight around me, Poe!" He shuddered and pushed in deep. "Hot. God, Poe I never want to leave you," he growled. "Be in you .. always. F-fuck you all the time." Soon enough, he would have exactly that. 

What else did Poe have? In all his loss, the fantasy was... welcome. "Yes!" Poe agreed, panting, "Yes, I want that. Want you to inside me. Wet- Ready- want you to- take me. Make me- forget." He kissed Finn, mouth sloppy with wanting. "Make me forget-"

Finn pressed further down, straining Poe's joints as he kissed him hungrily, sucking and biting at his lips as he thrust in. His hips shifted and rotated, moving himself inside Poe, stretching him that much wider -- and hurting him that tiny bit more. "Mine," he growled harshly between kisses. 

"Yours," Poe agreed, panting. It was stupid. It was all a lie. He had nothing to give to this boy. Except... except perhaps his body afterall... "This is all I- have to give you," he breathed, "And I- want you to- take it. Keep me, Finn." He was stretched, limbs and back, every part of him and it burned. All of it burned. "I'm going to come, Finn," he panted, looking up at the boy, delirious. "I'm going to- come from just your cock."

"Yes," Finn groaned, shifting again inside him, fucking so deeply. "C-come for me, Poe," he said, his voice low and growly and demanding, not the shyness of earlier. "Give ... me ... everything," he punctuated each word with a brutal thrust into Poe, each one enough to shift him along the floor just a bit. 

Poe whined, crying out with each motion. "Finn- Fi-inn- Oh- ah!" He arched, arm around Finn's neck going tight along with the rest of him as he went tense with his orgasm. "Fi-ah-nn- oh-" He spilled over his stomach, cock twitching as come painted his belly and chest.

Finn held still, letting Poe clench around him, refusing to come just yet. HIs favorite part was about to begin - using a body soft with orgasm, willing or not. "C-can I ... still?" he whispered shyly. "Poe, please?" 

"Please-" Poe nodded eagerly, "Please, Finn- Use me- take what you need-" He clenched as best he could, trying to give more. "Use me- come inside me-"

"Th-thank you, Poe," he shuddered. Then he began to thrust, pushing in hard and deep, even harder than before, using Poe strictly for his own pleasure now. The most difficult part was keeping the cruel joy from his face as he bent Poe just a little .. bit .. more. 

Poe tossed his head, crying out as Finn fckued into him roughly. "Yes-" He panted, "Yes, just like that-" It hurt. Stars, but it hurt. It fucking /hurt/. But it was no more painful than what the man had done. And at least he knew Finn was having pleasure.

Finn kept it up for several minutes before he finally came, flooding thick and hot into Poe's abused ass, a low growl sliding out of his throat. He freed Poe's legs and slumped, pinning the other man under his weight, chest heaving. 

Poe let his legs fall around Finn and shifted under Finn's weight. Settled, he let himself wallow in the afterglow. He was raw and sore and at least it was a pain he had chosen. He wasn't dripping yet, Finn's soft cock was still thick enough keep him full, but he liked the idea. "Thank you," he breathed, "Thank you for this, Finn."

"Thank you, Poe," he murmured. He lifted his head, almost absently flicking his tongue to gather a drop of sweat on Poe's chin before kissing him slowly. "W-when you get hungry, I have some food." 

"Lay with me," Poe insisted, "Inside me. Food can wait. We have time." He tipped his chin up and bared his throat for Finn. Offering.

Finn accepted, his mouth moving along that lovely column. "I want to mark you," he whispered. "B-bite you, like he did. I'm s-sorry," he whispered, his teeth brushing along Poe's throat. 

Poe shivered. "He would know," he breathed, "He would know I had a visitor. You would be at risk." His heart fluttered at his pulse point. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement anymore.

"I know," Finn whispered. "I know I can't," he said even as he opened his mouth, teeth pressing just lightly against Poe's neck. He bit hard enough to leave a fleeting mark - it would fade to nothing by the time he left. "But I want to," he said again, his breath hot against Poe's neck.

"I wish you could." Poe confessed, barely a breath.

"I want to mark you everywhere," he whispered. "Sink my teeth into your flesh, leave bruises on your skin, everything that says you're *mine* and not *his*" he growled softly. 

"I want." Poe choked out, "I want all of that. I wish, Finn, I want for that so badly, but we can't- we- I can't-" He hiccuped, burying his face in Finn's hair.

"I know," Finn whispered, his fingers in Poe's hair, holding his head up, tucking him close. "I'll have to settle for being inside you," he growled softly, "Fucking you so deep even he can't get me out."

"I wish we had a plug to hold it in," Poe murmured, running the backs of his fingers down Finn's sides. "I know he'd find it. We'd be found out. But I can't help thinking about it."

Finn smiled, pushing up just enough to press his mouth to Poe's, kissing him slow and sweet, shivering at the hands to his sides, liking the touch

"Feel good?" Poe asked softly, a small smile on his lips. He did it again, just to to see him shiver again.

"Yes," He breathed, shivering again. "K-keep it up and i'll ... I'll ... g-get hard again," he whispered. He'd never actually done that before. He usually got bored with listening to his victims sob before he got hard inside them again. Poe was certainly special. 

"Yeah?" Poe looked up at him, drowsy but interested, "You think so?" He dragged his nails over Finn's back, light as a feather. Down his hips to scratch over his muscled ass in thin, gentle lines.

"Yes," Finn groaned. "D-do you want me too?" he whispered. "F-fuck you twice without leaving?" he licked his lips. The gentle nails on his skin set him on fire in the best way, ad his cock began to noticeably thicken inside the well fucked ass that held it. 

"I'd like you to try." Poe encouraged softly, kissing his temple. He groaned as Finn thickened, filling him again, slowly. It was intensely erotic, knowing Finn wanted him enough to get hard again, still filling him. He was growing thick again, firm inside of Poe’s body and Poe’s cock stirred. "Oh Finn." Poe was raw and another round would hurt but... "It's going to hurt," he whimpered, "But I want it. Want you to put another load in me."

"I will," he promised, licking his lips. "Wanna fill you up," he breathed. "Wish you could keep me in you, have my come inside you all the time from now on," he whispered as he gradually thickened farther. 

"I wish." Poe sighed, "To be yours. Full and warm and- oh-" He shifted slightly, clenching down on Finn in a gentle motion. "Oh- fuck me, Finn? Please? Use my ass? Make me cry?"

Finn licked his lips and began to rock as he hardened further. One hand slid up and into Poe's hair, fisting in his curls. "I-I wish you could touch me," he breathed. He wanted Poe's hands on him, but he also wanted Poe to hurt himself to do it, wanted him to be that gone to Finn's pleasure and desires that his own pain didn't matter. //

"Yeah?" Poe panted, groaning as Finn ground into him so gently. He scratched his nails down Finn's back gently, the rawness of his fingertips pushed aside in favor of pleasuring Finn. "I can touch you? Anywhere?" He scraped his nails down Finn's hips, scratched his skin earnestly.

"Anywhere you want," he breathed, shuddering and pushing deeper into Poe to encourage his touch. "Th-there's no more toxin on your hands," He assured him, setting aside the fact that they still *hurt* and would for a while. As if the fear of contaminating Finn was the only thing keeping him back. "I want you to touch me where ever you want," he whispered as he began to thrust more powerfully. 

Poe cried out as Finn fucked into him once, deeply. He let his hands run down Finn's back, aching, even as he did it. Down his back, squeezing his ass hard as Finn drove into him. He hurt, his hands, his ass, everything hurt. And even still his cock was thickening between them. "Hurts-" Poe cried, his eyes brimming with tears, "Finn, it hurts!"

"I-I'm sorry," he groaned as he thrust, starting to pound him again. "Feels so good, Poe," he cried. "You feel so good, tight and hot around me," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Poe's eye, his tongue flicking out to catch one of the tears before kissing his mouth hard, his belly rubbing Poe's cock.

"Fuck me, Finn, fucking take it from me," he panted, demanding. Rutting up against Finn even as he urged his cock against his belly. "Please, Finn, please-"

"I want everything," Finn admitted as he moved harder. "Want all of you, Poe. Every .. fucking ... inch," he punctuated each word with a brutal thrust. "You're all mine. Even when he's here, you're mine, aren't you?" He demanded. "Mine always."

"Yours!" Poe cried, hands closing on Finn's shoulders. Nails digging into Finn's back as he arched. "Yours Finn, yours to take." His legs were too weak to raise more than Finn held them, but his toes curled where he was draped over Finn's arms. "I'm yours-" He sobbed, breathless. "Y-yours-"

"Mine!" Finn growled almost ferally as he slammed in. "My boy! My hole to fuck! Fuck you so deep, Poe, he won't ever get me out of you!" he promised. Then he began a steady, brutal pounding, punctuating each thrust with a harsh growl of "Mine!" 

Poe was reduced to a soft thread of 'ohs', whimpered little noises each time Finn fucked into him. His nails scratched over Finn's shoulders, losing their grip as he was jarred against the floor with every thrust. His hands fell, from around Finn. They stretched over his head as he gazed up at Finn through his lashes, mouth open as he panted for breath, tiny sounds still escaping his throat.

Finn could feel a few trickles down his back where Poe's nails had dug in. He watched his pet turn soft under him, except for the erection against his belly. "Mine," he whispered as he pressed his mouth sloppily against Poe's. 

"Yours-" Poe whimpered, limp body jarred with each thrust, "Yours Finn- mark me- hurt me-"

He wanted badly to touch himself, bring himself off for Finn, but he couldn't force his arm up.

Finn kept one arm on the floor, the other reaching down to grip Poe's cock, pulling firmly as he angled his thrusts against Poe's prostate.. 

Poe's hands curled into fists, his back arching off the floor as Finn stroked him. "Ah- Finn!" He screamed, coming hard as his body seized tight around Finn, a spare little trickle of come spilling to his belly.

Finn growled in pleasure. A few more thrusts and he came, flooding into Poe once more with a cry of his name against Poe's lips. "Mine," he breathed between slow kisses. 

Poe lay panting for longer than he liked to admit. When he managed to get himself under control, Finn was already kissing him again. "Thank you-" He breathed, touching Finn's hair lightly before the pain returned. He hissed, drawing his hand back before settling on his arms around Finn's neck again. "Thank you." He said again, kissing Finn over and over, "You've given me so much."

"And you've given me, too," he whispered, returning the kisses. "I'll take care of you, Poe," he promised. "As long as they let me, I'll take such good care of you," he promised. And they would let him for the rest of Finn's life.

Poe cuddled into him, secure in those words. "I believe you," he murmured, drowsy with his second orgasm, "I believe you will."

Finn kissed him lightly on his lips, the either cheek. "Are you tired, pet?" he whispered, nuzzling gently. "You can sleep now if you want." 

"Just a rest?" Poe asked weakly. He really was too battered to be trying for second orgasms. He certainly didn't regret it. Not with Finn to watch over him.

"Sleep now, pet," Finn murmured, caressing Poe's cheek. "I can stay in you till you're asleep, if you want?" he whispered, nuzzling him, wanting to lull him to sleep. 

"Yeah?" Poe smiled, drunk on endorphins and drew Finn down for another kiss. "Please? I'd like that. Fall asleep with you."

Finn nodded. "I want to watch you sleep, pet," he whispered. He caressed Poe's forehead and cheeks lightly. "Sleep for me, Poe," he soothed, the kissed Poe slowly.

Poe nodded his obedience, letting his head fall back on Finn's shirt bunched up under his cheek as he dozed off.

Still buried inside the prisoner, Finn reached for his bag once Poe was asleep, moving carefully so as not to wake him. He found a capsule and held it close to Poe's face. He held his own breath and waited for Poe to exhale, then he popped the capsule, Poe's nose catching most of the contents on the inhale. Now he'd stay firmly asleep for a good half hour. 

Finn slid out of him roughly, enjoying the faint pop of his cock sliding free. He looked down at Poe, licking his lips at the come drooling from his loosely fucked hole. Before too much could escape, he rolled Poe onto his side, legs together and drawn up. The position tightened his muscles, encouraging the come to stay in his body.

He pulled the blanket out from under him. Then he gathered everything up - including the pain fruit and remnants of his shirt - and the last of Poe's clothes. He smiled cruelly down at his nearly broken pet for another moment before leaving.


	8. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice there's an additional chapter been added to the count. That is going to our Epilogue, leading into the additional stories you'll find as a part of the series. I pray you'll stick around to see how we'll hurt these boys.  
> Much love, Photon

Finn showered and changed, all trace of the sweet young 'trooper gone from his face and body. Dressed again as the Man that Poe so despised, he returned to the pilot's cell before the capsule began to wear off too much. 

The pilot was a filthy mess on the floor, come and sweat sticky on his thighs as Finn used one immaculate boot to kick his legs apart. The motion rolled the boy onto his back, making him groan quietly. He blinked, dazed and still softly drugged, up at Finn and his first instinct appear to be to smile. He thought his sweet 'trooper had stayed. How precious. Crouching, Finn shoved two fingers into the boy's sloppy hole and drew out a mess of come and blood, smearing it over the boy's cheek.

Poe was only just coming awake by the time his cheek was sticky with come and he realized with terrible clarity: this wasn't Finn. "No-" He slurred, struggling to wake up, make his body respond to what his brain is beginning to realize. Looking over at the Man's come smeared fingers, Poe's heart stopped. They were caught. It was over. Finn was- The man hauled Poe up bodily and he didn't have the strengthen to do a damn thing about it. 

With the pilot pinned up, painfully, against the wall, Finn braced his legs open and unzipped his slacks, freeing his cock to nudge up against Poe's wet, open hole. The boy cried out, begging with soft little 'No, please!'s and fat, messy tears that Finn leaned in to lick up as he pushed in slow and deep. He Filled Poe completely, just as deep as 'Finn' had been. With the tears and come lapped up, Finn closed his teeth around the meat of the boy's cheek, biting hard as he suckled the skin, infinitely slow. 

Hands clenching over his head, Poe sobbed, helpless to his rape. "Please!" His mouth kept talking, pleading, as though it could somehow undo what had already been done, "Please- AAH!" He screamed as the Man's bite began to break the skin in fine little tears, hands scrambling and desperate for something, anything to take him away from the agony. 

Eager to keep the boy on his toes, Finn pulled back, out of the boy's raw hole and threw Poe, full force, to the floor. He bounced, the wretched thing, sliding across the filthy floor. He didn't have a chance to move, not that he has the strength, before Finn was on him again, crouching over him to to force his aching hands together and bind them in a mockery of prayer. 

For one blessed moment, Poe thought it was over. He was wrong. He was hauled up bodily, into the Man's arms and fucked into roughly, filled brutally once, twice against the floor. Sobbing, Poe resigned himself to being wretchedly abused. Instead, the wall to his left flickered to light. Arms pinned over his head, Poe could only just see it. And what he could see, left him broken.

The wall to his left was illuminated by a flickering light, a white screen projected on it. The man fisted Poe's hair as a fully armored 'trooper was pushed into the frame, forcing him to watch. "No-" Poe breathed, "Please, no." He tried to close his eyes, he did, but he knew what was coming and he didn't dare risk it. The 'trooper was cuffed and forced to his knees by two of his brothers. "No- no no no-" Poe's voice rose with each repetition, "No no- not-"

In full view, a sustained blaster pulse hit him square in the chest, burning straight through the pristine white armor and leaving a smoking hole in his chest as he fell backward, still.

"Finn!" Poe screamed, voice torn and ragged.  He looked up at the man, wide eyed and hurting more than anything he'd endured until that moment. "Please," He pleaded to the Man, looking between cold, dark eyes and the screen, still displaying the body of Poe's once lover, "Please-" What was he asking for? Could he have life back in the body cooling on the screen? "Please-" He didn't know what else his mouth could say. Poe looked up at the man once more, eyes wet with tears as he looked back to the screen and collapsed into tears, body wracked with sobs. "Finn- please- no- not- not Finn-"

It was sweeter than Finn had imagined, watching the last of the pilot's soul shatter. The 'trooper in the vid had been due for termination anyway, there wasn't any loss there. But the gain here... the Pilot was broken on the floor, even now. Finn let go of the boy's arms, cupping his thighs instead and pushing them up and apart. He pushed himself back into Poe, slick and open as he was, and ground against him slowly, angling his hips to grind against Poe's prostate. He fully intended to force an orgasm out of the wretch, regardless of his grief.

Poe only stared at the wall as he was raped again, watching the body left smoking on the training room floor. Finn was doing something to him. Inside. Poe could feel the pressure of it, low in his belly. A pleasure he should have been denying. He couldn't force himself to fight back, to say anything. Finn was gone. The last hope he'd had left. The last kindness. He was well and truly alone now. 

The pressure in his belly was building, his cock drooling against his belly. _I'm going to come_ , he thought distantly, _he's going to fuck it out of me._ Poe came a bare few drops with little more than a sigh of breath. The pleasure was little more than pressure in his gut and the rush of endorphins his in blood felt very far away. He supposed he should feel good. He never looked away from the screen.

With the pilot coming on his belly, Finn pulled out to leave his own spill on his stomach as well, covering his cock and dripping down his balls. With the boy spent, Finn dropped his legs with a thump, leaving him splayed. The video feed went dark as Finn stood, gathering his clothes. His pants came on first. then his boots. Still shirtless, his back to Poe, he knelt to lace them up, tell-tale scratches visible on his back.

With the feed dark, Poe turned back to the Man, watching him dress. Exhausted as he was, it took him a full fifteen seconds to realize what he was seeing. "F-Finn?" He asked weakly, his voice trembling, "F-Finn?" He pushed his hand under him, raw as it was, and forced himself upright. 

Finn let out the softest of chuckles before he turned. He had on the almost scared, vulnerable face of "Finn" but his head was cocked the way the Man did. He turned and couched in front of Poe, a hand cupping his cheek gently. "Y-you're still mine, aren't you, Poe?" He asked softly, lashes fluttering shyly, his thumb brushing the curve of Poe's cheek. 

"Finn!" Poe cried, throwing his arms around the man's neck. He dragged Finn down with him, briefly, until Finn could compensate, sitting them up. "I'm yours Finn, I'm yours." He promised, pressing his face into Finn's neck to chase the scent of him, "I'm yours." Poe clutched himself to Finn, disbelieving. "You came back for me!" It didn't make sense, some part of him knew, the man on the vid was dead, the man before him had just raped him. _This is Finn_ , another part of him said, _This is Finn and he came back for me._ And he believed the latter. 

Finn chuckled, his hand curling into Poe's hair, twisting cruelly before he claimed the pilot's mouth in a hungry kiss. In sharp contrast, his other hand rested lightly on Poe's shoulder, the touch gentle and soft. Finn pulled away with a soft growl. He released the boy's curls only to grip his nape and force his face up. "Tell me who you belong to, pet." Finn demanded firmly, his voice still very much Finn, though lacking the hesitance and vulnerability he'd used before.

"You, Finn." Poe said simply, still searching his face in awe. He touched Finn's cheek with his raw fingertips, marveling at him. He could feel Finn's heart against his chest. "I belong to you."

"Good boy." Finn soothed him, a cruel edge to his words. "And what will you do for me?" He asked, caressing Poe's cheek with one hand, then slapping him hard, snapping his head to one side, before soothing the sting with his fingertips.

"Anything." Poe promised, nuzzling into Finn's hand, "Anything for you, Finn, you came back for me."

"I did," Finn agreed, rubbing Poe's sore cheek. "And you're mine for all time now, aren't you?" Finn asked, ghosting his lips over Poe's face, along the bite still bruising his cheek.

Poe nodded happily, pressing his face into Finn's palm. "Yeah," He agreed breathlessly, "I'm yours forever, Finn."

"Good boy." Finn purred. He pinched Poe's cheek, squeezing the bite mark, "I think it's time to take you home now. Do you think you can crawl?" His free hand stroked through Poe's curls, hurting with one hand and soothing with the other.

"My hands hurt a bit," Poe confessed, voice breaking at the hard pinch intensified, "But I'm okay. I can do it, Finn. I wanna go home with you." He hoped he could shuffle fast enough to keep up. The thought that Finn might walk to fast and loose him was enough to solidify his resolve. He wouldn't be lost. He would do this. "I can do it."

Finn smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Poe's forehead. Standing, he crossed the room the instrument cabinet. HE palmed it open and withdrew a strip of leather and a chain. Returning to Poe, he wrapped the leather collar around his neck, buckling it at his throat before attaching the chain leash to it and standing. HE stepped back and gave it a firm tug. "Hands and knees," He ordered, "Like a good pet." 

Poe scrambled to obey, wincing as his hands fell to the cool floor. Looking up to Finn for instruction, he bit his lip in quiet excitement. He was grateful Finn had thought to get him a collar, lest he be lost. Finn was going to take care of him.

Crouching, Finn slid his hand through Poe's curls once more. "I expect you to keep up, pet. I won't slow down." He warned gently, giving the leash a sharp yank in warning. 

"I will, sir." Poe promised, looking up at Finn with wide, loving eyes, "I'll be good sir, I won't disappoint you."


	9. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking his pet, FN-2187 takes him home to begin his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, folks! Real life ate my soul, basically! There was also a lot more we wanted to add, but we decided to cut it off here, lest the epilogue be longer than the rest of the fic! Now that we've got the basic outline of Poe's breaking done and dusted, we'll be posting shorter snippets set inthe same world. - Io

_"I will, sir." Poe promised, looking up at Finn with wide, loving eyes, "I'll be good sir, I won't disappoint you."_

Sir.  Finn purred at the unbidden address. "Good pet," he said, a gentle hand through Poe's hair, then it turned firm and pulled his head back as he forced a kiss onto the other man, claiming his mouth as thoroughly as he had his mind.   
  
Poe shivered, kissing into Finn happily. "Thank you, sir," he said, wanting to be sure he was grateful. He hesitated a moment when Finn parted them. "Sir?" he asked softly, unsure.   
  
"Hmm?" Finn drew back, a hand in Poe's curls, enjoying the silken texture against his fingers. "You wish to say something, pet?"   
  
"Sir, are we going-" he bit his lip, unsure, "Home, is that- is that your quarters?" He didn't want to be insubordinate, but... he ached to know.   
  
Finn nodded. "Yes, my quarters. I have a place for you there already," he assured him, fingers curling to scratch behind Poe's ear as one would a dog. "And you'll have food and water, too," he promised.   
  
Poe leaned into the touch, soothed. "Yeah?" He smile was dreamy, "Thank you, sir. For taking care of me."   
  
"I promised I would," he said in perfect sweet Finn voice. "You're mine, now. And I take very good care of what's mine," he promised. His hand drifted over Poe's shoulder. "I can't wait to mark you," he breathed. His own designation, first order symbols, all manner of filth would find its way onto Poe's skin. Some temporary, some not.   
  
Poe shuddered. "M-mark?" He asked weakly, his shoulders falling as his elbows gave slightly in shock.   
  
"Like this," he caressed the faded and fresh bite marks. "I like having my ownership on you, pet. So anyone who sees you will know you belong to me," With that, he stood, giving the collar a pull as he walked towards the door.   
  
Poe shivered. "It's for my own good." he said aloud, to make it real. "No one will touch me when I marked, right?" He lurched after Finn, crawling on hands and knees after him. "You have to mark me to be safe."   
  
"Exactly," He purred. "So even if this -" he gave the collar a tug "-comes off, they'll still know you're mine." He'd known. He'd known from the second they'd kicked him to his knees in front of Ren that Poe would be utterly perfect. And he was exceeding expectations.   
  
Poe smiled up at Finn. "I can keep the collar?" He asked, cheered by the idea, "I can wear it a lot?" He shuffled after Finn, falling quiet at the Stormtroopers coming down the hall. He put his head down, shuffling close enough to Finn to feel his pant leg brush against his arm.   
  
Finn all but preened at the perfect behavior of his pet. Once they were alone in the hall, he answered. "You'll wear that collar unless I take it off of you," he promised. "And the only time I'm likely to do that is to allow you to bathe, or to put a different one on you," he turned sharply around a corner.   
  
Poe scrambled after him, Finn's military turn hard to replicate on his hands and knees. "I like that," Poe told him. He found himself keeping close to Finn, blushing darkly as he slowly remembered that he was still naked and come sticky. He'd forgotten in the rush of having Finn back. Of following him home. He couldn't help his blush, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it might. If Finn left him naked, that's the way he was meant to be.   
  
Finn stopped at a door, only long enough to tap in a code before the door opened and he pulled Poe inside. There were cabinets, shelves and display cases and on the far wall, a large soft bed. He drew Poe towards a door and through it to the fresher. "You were very well behaved on the walk here," he said as he turned the water on in the shower. "Once you clean yourself, I'll allow you to ask one thing of me, as a reward," he said, fingers sliding through Poe's hair as he spoke, crouched in front of him.   
  
"Yeah?" Poe asked, perking up. He hadn't had a shower in what felt like years. He was ready to be clean. He crawled over the threshold, into the 'fresher and sighed at the water plastering his hair down against his head. He looked up at Finn for guidance, unsure what he was allowed to use of the few bottles in the stall.   
  
"Good pet," Finn purred when Poe didn't presume to do anything without permission.. He stripped down before joining Finn. Reaching down he undid the collar "It goes back on as soon as you're done," he promised, setting it aside. "You can stand for this, wash me first. Use those," he indicated several bottles - shampoo, conditioner and body wash. "Once I'm clean, you go back on your knees like a good pet," he instructed.   
  
Poe pushed himself to his knees, then to his feet. He put his hand against Finn's chest, feeling his heart under his palm to steady himself before he could begin. He picked up the shampoo and poured a dollop onto his hand, foaming it between his hands a bit before rubbing it through Finn's hair. He sighed, lathering the soap into a thick foam. He wiped it back, sure to keep it out of Finn's eyes. Guiding Finn back, he rinsed it, chasing the bubbles with his hands to be sure he got it all. He did the same with the conditioner before picking up the body wash. Poe was looking forward to this part. He ran his hands down Finn's shoulders, down his arms, one at a time. Poe was happy to take his time, circling Finn's wrists and between his fingers, half massage, half wash.   
  
Finn had his eyes closed while his hair was washed, but now they stayed open, watching his pet. He was enjoying Poe's work, he had very good hands. Steady, like a pilot required. "Are you thinking about what boon you'll ask?" he murmured.   
  
Poe ducked his head, shy. "I dunno, sir," he said softly, dropping to his knees to scrub over Finn's belly and thighs. He kept going scrubbing behind his knees and down his calves to his ankles. "I want-" he paused, biting his lip. "Can I sit with Finn for a little while?" Poe asked softly, afraid of angering him, "Just tell him how I afraid I was lost him?"   
  
Finn's smile had a note of cruelty even as he nodded. "One half hour, after we've washed" he said after some thought. Once he was clean he stepped aside, staying in the stall. "Now wash yourself," //   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Poe washed his own hair eagerly, signing a tiny groan at feeling clean again. He lingered under the stream of water for a moment, just enjoying the feeling. It wasn't much, but it was nice. With the body wash, Poe scrubbed every inch of his body, hands soothed by the water, he was able to wash his hands and feet, clean his cock gently. He needed another palm of soap to begin cleaning his ass and thighs, washing the come and dried bacta from his skin. Bracing himself with an arm over his head against the wall, Poe cleaned himself out.   
  
Finn crouched and gripped Poe's cheeks, pulling them wider as he watched. "That's right," He purred. "Clean your pretty hole out for me to fill up all over again. And this time, I *will* plug it up inside you."   
  
Poe shuddered, his free hand flying up to brace against the wall as well. He arched into Finn's hands on him, resetting his feet before he could reach back again. This time he pressed two fingers inside himself, come surging up around his fingers before spilling down.   
  
"I would almost keep this inside you, but this needs to come out. What's going to stay inside you from now on is what I put there now that you've absolutely mine," he purred. He let go of one cheek and pushed two fingers in, alongside Poe's, swirling them around in his mess.   
  
Poe cried out at the sudden stretch, pressing his forehead to the 'fresher wall. "All yours, Sir" He agreed, whimpering, "Wanna be clean- f-for you-" He bore down on Finn's fingers gently, come leaking out over their twined fingers.   
  
Finn moved closer, fingers pushing in deeper. "All mine is right," he purred, watching the come slide out around their hands. He nuzzled his face into Poe's hair. "I want you to be so hollow inside you're begging me to fill you up before long," Finn purred as he curled his fingers against Poe's prostate.   
  
Poe cried out at the touch, hips fucking back onto Finn's fingers before he could stop himself. "Please-" He begged, unsure what he was even asking for, "Nng- sir-"   
  
Finn chuckled when he felt Poe rocking. "That's it," He cooed. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, show me what a greedy pet you are to have me inside you. _Any_ part of me inside you, making you mine over and over again.   
  
Poe let both arms rest against the wall as he fucked himself back on Finn's fingers. "I'm yours, sir," he recited helplessly, "I'm yours. My ass, my hole, all of me-"   
  
Finn twisted his fingers into Poe's ass one more time, soaking them with the last of the come. Pulling them out roughly, his other hand took hold of Poe's wet curls and pulled his face from the wall to stuff his fingers into Poe's mouth, keeping his head arched back through the grip on his hair.   
  
Poe gagged on his fingers, the sudden push against his soft palette, but recovered as best he could, licking and sucking Finn's fingers clean. He kept them there, suckling gently at the pads, soothed by the motion.   
  
"Greedy pet," Finn purred as he withdrew his fingers and eased Poe's head back against the wall. He moved away enough to grab a spray arm from the wall and used it on Poe's hole, washing the last of him out of his pet. The water was warm and soothing.   
  
Poe sighed, Finn's gentle hands were more comfort than he could have imagined as he leaned against the wall. He sighed as he was cleaned, his cock stirring between his legs.   
  
Using the spray to give Poe one final rinse, Finn shut the water off and stood. He dried himself quickly, then got a fresh towel. "Crawl out here and let me dry you, then you get your collar back, and your reward."   
  
Poe shivered in the shower until Finn was ready to him. He dropped to his knees and crawled out of the shower, his hands and knees cold on the tile floor. He arched into Finn's hands on him with the towel, rough but thorough. He bows when Finn pushes and tips his head up to let Finn press the water out of his hair. He's a mess, his hair a mop of curls over his eyes and face.   
  
Finn finished drying him off, toweling his head vigorously before he reached for the collar. "I'm having a new one made for you," he said as he wrapped it around Poe's neck. "It'll be ready in a few days, and it'll be your permanent one."

Poe smiled happily, sitting back on his heels so Finn could reach the buckle easily. "I'm excited." He said earnestly, "It's exciting that you thought of me, getting me a collar." He smiled up at Finn, pleased. "You were ready for me."   
  
"I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I?" he said, his voice soft and almost shy, face warm and kind as he slid his fingers through Poe's hair gently.   
  
Poe nodded happily. He ducked into Finn's hand, letting him comb his curls with his fingers. The collar around his neck felt good again. A soothing pressure.   
  
Finn leaned in, nuzzling Poe's ear before whispering "Your reward begins now, pet," he said before pressing a light kiss to Poe's ear, then grazing his lips along Poe's jaw, sweet and gentle like Finn had been before he became the man.   
  
Poe shivered, a smile on his lips. "Thank you, sir." He breathed before he turned to talking to Finn. "Finn?" He asked, "Finn, honey?"   
  
"It's me," Finn said, caressing his cheek. "I missed you," he murmured, a very light kiss to Poe's lips, as if uncertain of his reception.   
  
"I missed you too." Poe whimpered, his eyes suddenly wet as he chest went tight. "I thought they killed you." He breathed weakly, drawing Finn in with gentle hands for more kisses, "I was so scared. So scared." His hands curled around Finn's neck, holding tight to him.   
  
"Oh, oh Poe," Finn pulled him close. "I'm here, I'm okay," he said, nuzzling his neck, trembling a little. "I've got you," he whispered. "I'll take care of you,"   
  
"I know you will." Poe told him, wanting to assure Finn of his belief, "He said you would both take care of me. And I'm going to be good for him. He got me a collar and everything." Poe raised his chin to show Finn.   
  
"Good boy," Finn murmured, caressing the collar. "It's pretty. The one he's getting you is prettier, though, more suited to you," he said with a warm smile, caressing Poe's cheek. "Do you want to go somewhere comfortable?" he asked. "I-I know it's been awhile since you've had a bed." //   
  
Poe smiled like the sun. "Yes please?" He asked, "I would like a bed very much." He followed Finn out into the bedroom, still crawling. "I don't know where he wants me to sleep, but his bed looks so nice."   
  
At the bathroom door, Finn stopped, as if realizing Poe was crawling. He *liked* his pet crawling, but he had been so well behaved, and his reward had been 'his' Finn. And his Finn wouldn't want Poe to crawl. "Come on, stand up for me," Finn said, crouching and half lifting Poe to his feet, leaning the former pilot against him.   
  
Poe tottered, unsteady on his feet. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "My feet went numb." He had crawled after Finn for lack of certainty he could stand. "Can I kiss you?" he asked as they shuffled to the bed, "I thought I might not kiss you again."   
  
Finn didn't answer until they were settled on the bed, sprawled out. "Kiss me," he murmured, his fingers trailing up into Poe's curls, massaging gently. "I want to feel you kiss me," he breathed, his lips just out of reach of Poe's, making him come the last little bit.   
  
  
Poe pushed himself up, taking Finn's mouth gently. He smiled at their first gentle press. "I thought I lost you." He breathed softly, his smile fading as his hands came up to cup his face, "I thought- I can't lose you, Finn, you're all I have left."   
  
"I'm here, Poe," He promised, his arms sliding gently around Poe, their bodies pressed naked and soft together for the first time. "I'm here and you're mine and you're going to be so good," he purred between kisses.   
  
Poe shivered at the softness. He liked it though, nuzzling close. "I will." He promised, "I'm going to be good so I can be with you. Make you proud so you'll want me with you." He was frank about his desires. There was no need to deceive Finn. No point to it. He kissed Finn, gentle and sweet. "I want to make you happy."   
  
"You do," Finn assured him, caressing his cheek. "You make me so happy, Poe," he murmured between slow swet kisses. "My sweet Poe," he said, both hands sliding through his mostly dry curls, just savoring the silken feel.   
  
Poe leaned into the hand in his hair. "I Iike that." He murmured into their kisses, "Like being petted." He blinked up at Finn, a smile on his lips. "I'll be sweet for you," he promised, "For him too. He's you too, isn't he? You're both... both Finn?   
  
Finn nodded, "They're both me," he admitted shyly, keeping up the act - he paid his debts in good faith. "I wanted you ... I did what it took to make you mine," he said quietly. Is that wrong of me, to want something so badly?" he asked, eyes shy and vulnerable as he caressed Poe's cheek.

"I was going to die." Poe said softly, turning his head to kiss Finn's palm, "After the masked man took what he wanted, I had no purpose. No use." He looked up at Finn though his lashes, ashamed. "But I wouldn't have come into your bed willingly, even then." He turned into Finn's palm again, nuzzling in. "I was scared. I didn't know what you had to offer then. You did what you had to."  
  
Could his pet be any more perfect? He'd occasionally been jealous of the sweet thing that Phasma had, so obedient, but there'd been the air of a caged animal round her - a sense that she was always looking to escape. *HIs* pet was utterly aware of what happened and almost revelled in it. He willingly accepted this over death. "You're such a good boy, Poe," he murmured. "I'm going to mark you soon. Put my designation on your skin so everyone will know who owns you."   
  
"Your numbers and letters?" He asked, shivering. He remembered Finn telling him so long ago his string of numbers. He remembered the man smothering him to the blankets becoming his sweet Finn.   
  
Finn nodded. He shifted to press little kisses along Poe's shoulder, where he wanted the first mark to go. Each word was spoken with a kiss. "Eff. En. Two. One. Eight. Seven," he said, ending with a gentle bite at the curve of Poe's shoulder.   
  
Poe let himself be moved, shivering as Finn showed him where the mark would lie. "How-" He paused to swallow his fear, "How will you put it on me?" He couldn't keep the little tremble from his voice.   
  
Finn let his lips trace back over the skin thoughtfully. "Laser burn," he finally said, lips trailing up Poe's throat. "Quick, precise, and on you it'll scar deliciously," he breathed.   
  
Poe shuddered, his hands holding tight to Finn's shoulders. "I'm scared." He confessed softly, tucking his face against Finn's neck.   
  
"Shhh," He whispered, holding Poe close, tucking his pet against his chest, both arms around him, one hand sliding into his hair. "I've got you. What're you scared of, tell me, and I'll make it better if i can."   
  
"The pain." Poe confessed softly. "I'm sorry, I should be stronger, but... I'm afraid of the pain." He cuddled into Finn, comforted that he wanted to know what upset Poe. It was more than he expected. And it made him so happy.   
  
"I'll fuck you after," Finn promised, nuzzling him. "It'll make you forget all about the burn."   
  
Poe looked up, sharply, drawing a shocked breath. "Yes-" He said softly, nuzzling into Finn, "I'll be strong, Finn, I will."

Finn nuzzled him. "If you're very, very good I might be talked into numbing the area first," he murmured. It wouldn't stop all the pain but it would dull those first intense bursts of it.  Part of him only offered to see if Poe would even accept.   
  
Poe nodded against his shoulder, still blushing. "It... are you sure it will be the same?" he asked, "I'm afraid of the pain, but... isn't... isn't that the point?" Was this Finn offering to numb him? Was the man okay with this? Poe found himself unsteady suddenly. He didn't want to get Finn in trouble.   
  
"We'll see," Finn nuzzled, then checked the time. "Ten more minutes, then I have to go and he'll be back," Finn murmured, leaning in to kiss Poe softly. "Want to do anything before I leave?" his hand swept over Poe's side and around his back to hold him close. //   
  
"Already?" Poe sighed, nuzzling into Finn, "That's no time for anything." He kissed Finn's cheek. "Can we kiss?" He asked softly, "I thought I'd never kiss you again, and you're here... I just want to hold you and kiss you again."   
  
Finn's answer was a gentle hand threaded through Poe's curls, cupping the back of his head and leaning in to kiss him. Slowly at first, then deepening, tasting and claiming Poe's mouth with infinite gentleness.   
  
Poe melted into the softness. "Thank you." He breathed into it, running his hands through Finn's hair, "For taking care of me."   
  
"I'll always take care of you," He promised between kisses. He eased Poe onto his back, half laying over him, still keeping his fingers tangled in his curls as he pressed kiss after kiss onto his swollen lips.   
  
Poe made a happy sound, smothered in Finn's weight. He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, happy to ride out the rest of their time just where he was.   
  
Finn drew back with a breathless smile. "Now I can do this," he breathed. His fingers tugged the collar down a little, and he lowered mouth to Poe's throat and sucking hard, raising a mark that the collar would rub on once Finn was done.   
  
"Oooh-" Poe groaned softly, tipping his chin back to give Finn room to work. "Yes," He sighed, a soft giggle on his lips, "You can mark me now, doesn't matter. He said I belong here, so I can wear your marks all the time now!"   
  
Finn sucked and bit hard, wanting a lasting bruise, as if he might not be around for a while.   
  
Poe whined at how hard he suckled. "It's okay, Finn." He murmured, stroking his hair, "You're here and I'm here. I'm going to be so good, he'll let us kiss again, I'm sure of it."   
  
"Want you both to remember me," he breathed, as if he wasn't the other person. "I want you to remember that i'm the one who had you first," he breathed against Poe's ear.   
  
Poe shivered, kissing his cheek. "How could I forget you?" He sighed, "After everything you did for me?".   
  
"Good," Finn purred, caressing his cheek tenderly. "And you're mine, remember that, whatever else happens, you're *mine*" he promised as he gave Poe one last kiss before rising from the bed.   
  
Poe chased his kiss. "I will," he promised, as Finn got up, "I'll remember."

Between ending the kiss with Poe, and standing fully beside the bed, Finn's entire demeanor changed.  'Finn' had kissed Poe, but The Man stood and watched him now.  A critical eye slid over his freshly cleaned, bruised and beaten body.  A slow smirk matched the cruel spark in his eyes.  A fine counterpoint to the almost adoring look from Poe as he gazed up at his new master, an eager smile playing at his swollen lips.

Yes.  Finn was going to enjoy his pet, very, very much indeed.


End file.
